


Если вы хотите...

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruelty, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы хотите кого-то получить – неважно, кого; получить можно любого - вы вполне можете сделать всё сами. Любой человек это сумеет – если, конечно, по-настоящему хочет.<br/>Вопрос времени, денег и сил.<br/>Если вы хотите получить кого-то, сэкономив первое и третье - я тот, кто вам нужен.<br/>Меня зовут Ховард Бартош. Вы можете звать меня Хауи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Если вы хотите кого-то получить – неважно, кого; получить можно любого - вы вполне можете сделать всё сами. Любой человек это сумеет – если, конечно, по-настоящему хочет.  
Вопрос времени, денег и сил.  
Если вы хотите получить кого-то, сэкономив первое и третье - я тот, кто вам нужен.  
Меня зовут Ховард Бартош. Вы можете звать меня Хауи.

Я знаю, кто вам меня рекомендовал, сэр. Вы знаете, что у меня не было рекламаций.  
Мы оба наводили справки - и нас обоих устроил результат, иначе я бы тут не сидел.  
Но у вас остаются сомнения - иначе я бы уже тут не сидел – и это нормально.  
Конфиденциальность требует удвоенной проверки, так бывает всегда.  
Мне бы не хотелось на вас давить.  
Давайте сделаем так.  
Я расскажу вам свою историю – это будет что-то вроде акта доверия – а вы, исходя из услышанного, примете решение. Идет?  
Отлично.

Я никогда не обманываю клиентов, говоря, что умею нечто сверхъестественное.  
Все, что делаю я, мог бы сделать любой.  
Когда вы хотите кого-то получить – по-настоящему хотите – рано или поздно вы добьетесь своей цели.  
Вам просто нужен план.  
Правильный план, сэр, – если вы понимаете, о чем я говорю.  
Я хотел получить Гэри.

Если бы вы хотели Гэри – это не встало бы вам дорого.  
Вам просто нужно было бы сесть в машину и поехать из Нью-Йорк Сити к Нассау Саффолк по Лонг-Айлендскому скоростному шоссе. Указатель на Мэдфорд Стейшн, рекламный щит.  
Вы вряд ли знаете это место, сэр, – но вы бы их заметили.  
Пара-тройка парней терлись там в любое время суток, но чтоб наверняка – нужно было бы подъехать к девяти.  
Дальше просто: кто-нибудь глянулся сходу? Позвольте вас познакомить: Гэри О'Брайен.  
Видите ли, сэр, с Гэри такая штука… В общем, тогда ему было пятнадцать, ваша ориентация не имела бы ровным счетом никакого значения.  
Что он представлял собой в пятнадцать?  
Попробую объяснить.  
Если вы хотите Гэри – а вы его уже хотите – две десятки, и он сосет вам в машине.  
Если вы хотите что-то посущественнее – полсотни баксов, ваша квартира и резинки.  
Если вы хотите Гэри на всю ночь – мой вам совет: торгуйтесь. Не надо бояться - вы его не упустите. Он тупо любит трахаться.  
Только если вы хотите впустить Гэри в дом или – что еще важнее – выпустить оттуда, проверьте сначала, на месте ли деньги. Да, сэр, – и в заначке, о которой не знает ваша супруга, тоже. Да, сэр, – и проверяйте это теперь остаток ваших дней.  
Если вы хотите получить Гэри на пару-тройку месяцев – бросьте эту затею. Удержать дешевую шлюху все равно что унести воду в пригоршне.  
Я? Я другое дело.  
Я хотел получить Гэри навсегда.

Я не помню, когда и как он возник в нашем квартале. Просто появился. Откуда берется вся бруклинская гопа?  
Он попал в семью Новаков из приюта – она стала для него девятой. Гэри было четырнадцать, а им позарез нужно было лишнее пособие. Желательно на того, кто и сам мог о себе позаботиться. И так чтоб не гореть потом за этого кого-то в аду.  
Они никогда не брали благополучных детей – у них была совесть. Новаки не были плохими людьми, сэр.  
Мы учились вместе в школе – Четвертая Западная, та, что в конце Корбин-плейс. Дерьмовое заведение, я вам скажу, зато оттуда уже некуда было отчислять. Отец отнес мои документы как раз перед тем, как загремел в последний раз, – а Кэрол было плевать, чему я научусь, лишь бы не ошивался дома целыми днями. Я не нарывался и не мешал ей в устройстве личной жизни, довольно было того, что она оформила опекунство и дело обошлось без социальной службы.  
Я помню Гэри с того времени, когда о нем уже знали все: от директора и администраторов на этажах до последнего уборщика – и весь шестидесятый полицейский участок.  
Со временем мы стали командой.  
Мы – это Бобби Корбут, Энди Мирончик, старший Новак – Адам, Гэри и я. В такой школе, как Четвертая Западная, белым парням в одиночку тяжко.  
Бобби был старше всех нас и претендовал на что-то вроде лидерства. Новак мог разобраться с любым, его боялись – у него уже тогда порядком рвало башню. Говорят, он так и закончил в дурке. Не видел его с тех пор. Мирончик был так, подай-принеси – постоять на стреме, спрятать вещи и отсидеться в случае чего: у его отца за автостоянкой был маленький склад запчастей, куда он нечасто наведывался. У Энди был свой ключ.  
А вот Гэри…  
Гэри уже тогда умел многое. Попадать в кабинеты при помощи пластиковой карты. Находить ключи от входных дверей и деньги в самых «надежных» местах. Вскрывать окна. Сбывать барахло – понемногу, но зато без палева. Доставать не самую плохую дурь по сходной цене.  
И… кое-что еще.  
Ну вы поняли, о чем я, - с мужиками.  
Как вам объяснить…  
Есть те, кто начинает не по доброй воле – и привыкает, как к положению, смиряясь и даже втягиваясь. Если имеете представление о тюремных нравах – знаете. Там таких хватает. А Четвертая Западная – все равно что тюремный детсад.  
Есть те, кто зарабатывает этим делом, без восторгов - тупо ни хрена не умея ничего, кроме. Не самый пыльный способ, хоть и на любителя.  
Есть те, кто занимается этим втихую, ныкаясь по углам, шарахаясь от себя и всех остальных, – считая все это позором.  
Гэри был другим. Он был шлюхой по призванию - и не стеснялся того.  
Стеснение и Гэри - вообще забавное сочетание слов.  
Мне нравится думать, что это какая-то хуйня с головой. Так проще понять – вернее, не понимать: зачем.  
Зачем было давать всем этим старым пердунам, если они впускали его в свой дом и так, обтекая слюнями, готовые на всё ради одной возможности полапать его за коленки, – а остальное было делом техники. За каким ему всрался мистер Дженкинс, преподаватель истории, с которого и взять-то было нечего. Зачем было шиться возле уебищного магазина для извращенцев и выходить на шоссе. Ну не ради двадцатки же, в самом деле, – когда Гэри мог обыграть в карты даже Марка Шапиро, если того удавалось хоть ненадолго отвлечь.

Нет, поначалу-то я ничего этого не знал.  
Ни про магазин, ни про шоссе. Ни про Дженкинса. Ни про стариканов.  
Поначалу я просто смотрел на него – мне нравилось на него смотреть. На его пальцы в обрезанных перчатках, пухлый рот с изогнутыми вверх уголками, рыжеватую челку на пробор, карие глаза с лисьим прищуром и морщинками под нижним веком. Шарик пирсинга на подбородке, бусины на шее.  
Это было как втыкать на большой огонь в мусорном баке – только круче.  
Поначалу я пялился, даже не осознавая, что пялюсь, а не смотрю. Это уже позже поймал себя на том, что не помню ни единого слова из сказанного им – никогда. Только голос, и жесты, и взгляды, и то, как двигались губы, как поднимались плечи, как вздрагивала монетка на шнурке в ямке под горлом.  
Поначалу даже и мысли не мелькало, что со мной что-то не так. Не в порядке. Что я педик и всё такое. В голову не приходило, что кто-то может реагировать на Гэри иначе, чем я. Не поддаваться гипнозу. Не вестись на его животный шарм, как ведусь я. Он был для меня как фронтмен рок-группы – кто замечает гитаристов или барабанщиков, когда самый крутой парень прижимает к губам микрофон. Весь мир расплывался мутным пятном вокруг, пока глаза сами ловили только Гэри в фокус.

А потом был разговор с Бобби.  
\- Я сам виноват, что связался с придурками, но еще не поздно всё исправить. Из всех четверых у тебя одного есть мозги, Хауи. Я могу положиться только на тебя. И точно только тебе могу доверять.  
\- О чем ты, Бобби? Что-то идет не так?  
\- Всё, Хауи. Абсолютно всё.  
Бобби дергался и психовал – это случалось с ним в последнее время частенько. И дело было не в положении вещей. Дело было во влиянии. В авторитете. В доминировании.  
Вернее так: дело было в нем и Гэри.  
Бобби Корбут никогда не отличался особыми способностями: умом, хваткой, силой, безбашенностью, наконец. Ни намека на харизму вожака. Все, чем он обладал, – умением время от времени нас впятером объединять. Собрать в медвежьем углу, настроить, мобилизировать. Подтолкнуть к активности Гэри, вытяхнуть из наркоугара Мирончика, направить в нужное русло отмороженность Новака.  
По правде сказать, это-то мне и нравилось. У нас не было явного лидера и жесткой иерархии. Мы казались особенной, не похожей на прочие полузвериные стайки бруклинских задворок, компанией равных. Почти равных.  
Бобби никто не мешал ощущать себя боссом – но одного его желания было недостаточно, чтобы реально им стать, когда на многочисленных талантах Гэри держалось все остальное. Это Гэри знакомился с людьми и давал адреса, это Гэри впускал нас внутрь, Гэри, как ищейка, находил деньги, Гэри сбывал товар. С некоторых пор все в криминальной стороне нашей жизни вертелось вокруг него.  
Он никогда не демонстрировал своего превосходства, не подчеркивал свою особую роль в делах, не попрекал, не требовал себе долю больше, чем у остальных. Его власть была практически невидимой, тайной – но она была настоящей.  
И даже Бобби понимал: Гэри О'Брайен проживет без команды, команда без Гэри О'Брайена – пустое место.  
Понимал – и все больше бесился.  
\- Если речь о Гэри… Мое мнение – вам стоит спокойно поговорить.  
\- Поговорить? Спокойно? С этой шлюхой? Да я брезгую сидеть с ним рядом за столом. Прошлый раз он пил из моей кружки – я нахуй выкинул ее и вымыл руки с мылом. Дважды. Я к нему и близко не подойду.  
Мне казалось, он спятил.  
\- Что ты мелешь, Бобби?  
\- Господи, Хауи! У тебя работают мозги в том, что касается дела, и на тебя можно рассчитывать, но в остальном ты слепой крот, - он закатил глаза. - Хотя это даже хорошо. Это потому что ты нормальный пацан, а не гребаный педрила вроде Новака с Мирончиком, которыми эта тварь вертит, как хочет.  
\- О чем ты вообще?  
\- О'Брайен – блядь, каких мало. Его цена – десятка в час пик на шоссе. Я не знаю, что он может принести: триппер, сифилис или СПИД – его имел весь Лонг-Айленд без гондона.  
Я смотрел на Бобби как на больного психа. Я мог бы его ударить, если бы все сказанное не казалось мне бредом.  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Смотрел фильм «Однажды в Америке»?

Через пару недель я застал Гэри с Адамом.  
Я пришел к складу раньше оговоренного времени и первым делом заметил убитого в хлам Мирончика, почему-то валявшегося прямо на асфальте, поодаль от полуоткрытой двери, а не внутри. Я не придал этому значения. Мало ли - проветриться выполз.  
Толкнув железную створку, я вперся внутрь – и застыл на месте.  
Я не сразу понял, что именно увидел. В свете тусклой лампы Адам дергался, словно в припадке, его глаза были закрыты, пузырящиеся на губах слюни казались пеной, а утробные звуки, которые он издавал, больше подошли бы какому-нибудь орангутангу. На секунду мне показалось, что у него приступ, – у Адама была эпилепсия, я не упоминал?  
Но он стоял, крепко держась за железные стойки стеллажа, и его суставы побелели от напряжения.  
А потом я увидел под ним Гэри.  
Гэри смотрел прямо на меня, опираясь локтями о полку, и улыбался. Его глаза были темными, почти черными, то ли от недостатка света, то ли от возбуждения, но взгляд не казался мутным. Он ни на грамм не был смущен, пристыжен или испуган, он отлично видел меня и мою оторопь, но на его лице читалась только насмешка – абсолютно развратная и пьяная от удовольствия.  
Знаете эти всякие обличения из баптистских книжек? Я много читал их потом в тюрьме – там, в сущности, нечем себя занять, зато уйма желающих спасти твою душу.  
Так вот каждый раз, когда я натыкался на все эти словеса, вроде: порочность, распутство, похоть, блуд – перед моими глазами вставала картиночка плывущего от кайфа Гэри, которого по-скотски натягивают посреди грязного склада между сваленными в кучу дисками и пропахшими маслом карданными валами.  
Чтение некоторых высокоморальных книжек, знаете ли, не всегда приводит к запланированному эффекту.  
До сих пор уверен, что мне тогда не показалось – мое нежданное появление только добавило остроты его ощущениям. Все так же полунасмешливо-полублаженно улыбаясь, он подмигнул и лениво двинул пальцами в подзывающем жесте.  
Я почувствовал себя героем дешевого порно.  
Представляете, каково это для по уши озабоченного дебила, тупеющего от постоянной дрочки? Возможность вот так – запросто – подойти и присунуть тому, на кого последние дни передергивал едва ли не до кровавых мозолей. Я стоял и смотрел, не в силах не то что тронуться с места – даже сглотнуть. Моргнуть, чтоб проклятое наваждение пропало. Ответить что-нибудь. Меня парализовало.  
Видимо, Адам тоже предварительно вмазался. Не замечая меня, он продолжал монотонно и размашисто вбивать Гэри в стеллажную полку – мне казалось, тому должно было быть больно, но он только слегка морщился и время от времени охал явно не страдальчески. Вся складская конструкция дрожала, побрякивала и, если бы нижние и верхние крепления стоек не были намертво ввинчены в пол и потолок, могла бы рухнуть вместе с грудой тяжеловесных железяк, покалечив всех нас.  
Гэри удивленно приподнял брови и в голос протянул:  
\- Ха-а-ауи…  
И вот именно с этого его «Хауи» блядским стоном я тогда окончательно и бесповоротно двинулся, – если вам это, конечно, интересно знать, сэр.  
Продолжение было хуже. Он сказал:  
\- Если не собираешься присоединиться, подожди за дверью.  
У меня стояло колом – я слил сразу за складом, наплевав на проезжающие по шоссе машины.

Когда Бобби завел свой второй разговор, я знал о Гэри многое.  
Где он бывает в течение суток, что делает, когда не тусит с нами, у кого берет дурь, в какое время появляется у магазина, с кем пересекается, с какой целью, когда трется на шоссе – это все несложные вещи.  
Вам не нужно быть прирожденным детективом, чтобы узнать о человеке всё – вам нужно просто иметь интерес. Личный интерес, если быть точным.  
Когда у вас есть личный интерес – вы сами себе Шерлок.  
Когда Бобби завел свой второй разговор, я знал о Гэри все.  
Все, что мне было нужно.  
А именно: я хочу его навсегда.  
Получить Гэри навсегда – это как достать с неба звезду.  
Невозможно?  
Я уже говорил: вам просто нужен план.  
Правильный план, если вы помните мои слова.

В конечном итоге каждый получает то, что хочет – так устроена жизнь. То, что вы имеете на данный момент – это то, чего вы когда-то хотели. Плод вашей планомерной деятельности. Если вы недовольны, значит, умудрились не понять собственных желаний или успели основательно о них забыть.  
Что касается Гэри…  
Кому-то просто был нужен свободный рот.  
Кому-то – свежая задница малолетки.  
Кто-то западал на его смазливую физиономию, кто-то велся на бесстыжий взгляд, кого-то вставляло прогибать под себя такое податливое тело.  
Я? Я другое дело.  
Мне нужен был Гэри целиком.  
Если вы хотите получить Гэри целиком – вам нужно стать кем-то особенным. Во всех смыслах.  
И если его отымел весь Бруклин с прилегающими территориями – очень печально, но лучше стать единственным, кто его не ебал, чем попасть любым номером в безразмерный послужной список.

Вы видели фильм «Однажды в Америке», сэр?  
Я посмотрел его только тюрьме – а должен был сразу, как только Бобби спросил. Чтоб понять: такие вещи хорошо не заканчиваются.  
Я ведь сказал, что у нас был «общак»? Нет?  
У нас был «общак».  
Это была идея Бобби, и в свое время ее поддержали все – тогда нам еще казалось, что, подзаработав чуток, мы завяжем - и начнем новую жизнь в ладах со всем миром и с законом.  
Забавно, да?  
Даже пропившая мозги и сторчавшаяся еще в материнской утробе шваль из Четвертой Западной считает, что проживет жизнь иначе, чем ее тупые-тупые предшественники.  
Адам хотел накопить на мини-пекарню. Мини-пекарню, представляете?  
Вы просто не видели Адама – а то бы тоже посмеялись.  
Мирончик – заработать началку на свою автомастерскую. В смысле честную автомастерскую - чтоб чинить, а не разбирать и перекрашивать. По правде сказать, когда он был не упорот, руки у него работали что надо.  
Он сдох года полтора спустя. Кэрол рассказала, когда навещала меня в тот единственный раз.  
Бобби планировал когда-нибудь сменить свою развалюху на Мустанг-Какого-то-Там-Года. Нравились они ему. У всех свои загоны.  
Я?  
Со мной все еще смешнее, сэр.  
Я хотел в колледж.  
Последний раз, когда я видел отца – он уже кашлял кровью и сидел в одиночке, но свидания еще разрешали – он велел больше не приходить, но сказал одну фразу.  
\- У тебя еще есть шанс, Хауи.  
Он держал мятый платок у самых губ, и я не все понимал из того, что он говорит:  
\- Я не тот отец, у которого есть право просить. И у тебя была не та мать, чьим именем я мог бы прикрыться, но все же: попробуй.  
Он сказал:  
\- У тебя еще может быть все по-другому.  
Почему-то мне казалось: если я пойду в колледж, я перепрыгну – понимаете, о чем я? Выдерну себя из Четвертой Западной, с задворок Лонг-Айленда – и у меня правда все еще будет иначе.  
Говорю же: даже бруклинская отбраковка считает себя умнее и удачливее тех, кто старше.  
Я единственный воплотил мечту.  
Экстернат – хорошая штука. Получил диплом в Рикерс-Айленд в рамках социальной программы обучения заключенных. Там нечем себя занять, но куча желающих спасти твою душу.  
Я много читал - все эти книжки, знаете ли: их пишут неглупые люди, сэр - и в одной мне попалась славная мысль: образование может выпрямить ствол, но не сделает из сосны красное дерево.  
По-другому не стало.  
Я был сыном своего отца – разве диплом мог изменить этот факт.  
…О чем мечтал Гэри, никто не знал. Он только улыбался.

Наш общак составлял неплохую по тем временам сумму.  
Когда Бобби Корбут закончил говорить, Новак и Мирончик, не сговариваясь, обернулись к Гэри.  
Он почему-то смотрел на меня.  
\- Значит, ключ будет у Бобби. Код будешь знать ты. Кому из вас первому мне сосать, когда я захочу забрать свою долю? Я теряюсь, парни.  
Бобби скривился.  
\- Тебя самого от себя не тошнит, О'Брайен? Мы не собираемся никому выкручивать яйца? и мы не крысы, в отличие от…  
Я остановил Бобби, пока он все не испортил:  
\- Подбросишь монетку.  
\- Вы за идиотов нас держите? Что помешает вам двоим договориться без нас троих – когда вы так… неожиданно сдружились?  
\- О том и речь, Гэри: положить или взять деньги можно будет только вместе. Помимо кода, который буду знать я, ячейка открывается двумя ключами одновременно. Мы с Бобби предлагаем тебе хранить второй.  
Гэри усмехнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Хауи. Вам. С Бобби. Отличное предложение. А что по поводу Адама с Энди? Они выбывают из игры?  
\- А разве вы втроем не настолько дружны, чтоб доверять друг другу?  
\- Значит, Бобби, я правильно всё понял. Это была тупая попытка вбить между нами клин.  
\- Слушай, ты, ублюдок…  
\- Подожди, Бобби. Нет, Гэри, ты понял неправильно. Я объясню еще раз.  
Ко мне повернулись все. Мирончик достал косяк.  
\- Эти деньги – что-то вроде страховки, так? Мы все однажды согласились. Теперь у нас скопилось прилично и хватит на средний залог или откуп от заявителя, если вдруг кто залипнет в одиночку. У каждого есть планы на свою долю, если ничего такого не случится. Хранить всю сумму на складе просто-напросто небезопасно. С этим все согласны?  
Адам снова повернулся к Гэри.  
\- Положим. Дальше?  
\- А дальше три варианта. Первый. Любой из нас может забрать свою долю из общака. Но тогда случись что – страховки ему не видать. Второй – тот, что предлагаем мы с Бобби. Три человека - гарантия того, что у кого-то одного не поедет крыша.  
Бобби бросил выразительный взгляд на прикуривавшего Мирончика, а потом сощурил глаза на Гэри.  
\- Никто не мешает тебе, О'Брайен, передать свой ключ кому-то другому – если ты хочешь справедливости.  
Гэри продолжал смотреть на меня. От его взгляда ныло под ложечкой и сохло во рту, а изнутри колотило противной мелкой дрожью. Было пиздец лестно, что он разговаривает только со мной, вроде как считая меня главным, – но я понимал, что, скорее всего, именно такой моей реакции он и ждал.  
Уже тогда мне было ясно: если хочешь получить Гэри – стоит держать себя в руках.  
И я старался.  
\- А третий?  
Бобби наморщил лоб и тоже вопросительно взглянул.  
Я сплюнул на пол.  
\- Третий – это, нахрен, разобрать свои деньги прямо сейчас и разбежаться. И лично я к нему склоняюсь. Меня тошнит от ваших разборок. Если вы готовы вцепиться в глотки друг другу – нам всем нехуй больше делать вместе.  
Бобби удивленно выставился на меня, Мирончик затянулся и, задержав дыхание, отрешенно закатил глаза. Адам посмотрел на Гэри.  
Гэри улыбнулся.  
\- Не кипятись, Хауи. Мы же друзья. Мы все равно что семья.  
Это звучало издевательством. Бобби отвернулся и тихо выругался. Гэри засмеялся.  
– В семье иногда ссорятся, но это ничего не значит. Если парни согласны, я тоже согласен на ячейку.  
Под его взглядом Новак медленно кивнул и толкнул в бок Энди. Тот, подавившись дымом, закашлялся.  
\- Окей, окей.  
\- Договорились.

Если хотите знать причину: Бобби не стоило зарываться.  
Если хотите услышать мое мнение: он сам был виноват. Амбиции, не подкрепленные ничем, кроме любви к контролю, редко кого не заводят в тупик. А тупик в том мире, где жили мы, – вполне конкретное понятие.  
Если вы спросите, могло ли все быть по-другому, я скажу: наверно.  
При каком условии? Если бы каждый из нас троих был кем-то другим.  
Но три человека – это гарантия того, что кто-то один все равно не смог бы ничего изменить.  
Второй разговор с Бобби случился где-то через полгода.  
\- Хауи, ты не видишь того, что вижу я. Ты нормальный парень, и я тебе доверяю, но ты слепой крот.  
\- Бобби, ты бредишь.  
\- Я уверен, Хауи. Я давно ни в чем так не был уверен: эта блядь собирается нас сдать. Мы больше ему не нужны. Просто поверь мне. Может быть, я не умнее кого-то, но нюх на крыс у меня острый. И опасность я жопой чую.  
Он подошел ко мне прямо в школе, на перемене, нашел в спортзале и отвел в сторону.  
\- Мы проживем без этой сучки, хрен с ним. Пусть мы не будем больше командой и все бросим, но мы останемся на свободе.  
\- С чего ты взял, Бобби? Зачем это Гэри, если без нас он не получит доступ к деньгам?  
Бобби кивнул головой в сторону скамеек, я двинулся за ним.  
\- С того и взял. У меня дома кто-то был. Закрытый ящик стола открывали, я наклеивал для проверки волос всякий раз, так что уверен.  
\- Ключ пропал?  
\- Нет. Ключ в другом месте. Но Хауи…  
Он взял меня за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Посмотри на меня и скажи, что в последнее время он не пробовал… как-нибудь… подкатить к тебе.  
\- Ничего такого не было. А если бы и было – ты серьезно считаешь, что я дал бы ему код?  
\- А я не знаю… Я уже не знаю, кого и как эта склизкая тварь могла обработать. Скажи, что ты все еще на моей стороне, а не на его.  
\- Я на своей собственной. И у тебя едет крыша, Бобби. Мало ли кто мог…  
\- Господи, Хауи! Ну не будь же ты идиотом! Не мало. Не мало – а очень мало. Только один человек мог это сделать.  
На нас обернулись с площадки перед баскетбольной корзиной, и Бобби снизил тон.  
\- Ну посмотри на Новака с Мирончиком – не тупи. Что с ними стало? Кто их такими сделал?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Новаки скоро сдадут Адама в дурку, их Мариса сама мне сказала. Еще несколько месяцев назад он был похож на человека – а сейчас не может связать и пары слов. С его башкой ему нельзя даже пива – а кто усердно пичкает его колесами? Сказать ответ? А Мирончик?  
\- Перестань.  
\- Где Энди Мирончик? Мирончик кончился, Мирончика больше нет – того, что осталось, максимум на год. Блядь, Хауи, ты правда не видишь? Он даже не просыхает. Откуда у Энди столько денег, чтоб хватало не отходить?

Если вы спросите: видел ли я? Я отвечу: видел.  
Хотите знать: мог бы быть Бобби прав? Вполне.  
Ко времени нашего второго разговора о Гэри я знал о нем все.  
Все, что мне было нужно: если вам нужен Гэри – вам стоит держаться от него как можно дальше, и никогда – ни при каких условиях – не подпускать его к себе.

Я сказал тогда:  
\- Хорошо. Я сегодня же поговорю с ним. Мы съездим за деньгами – и закроем вопрос навсегда.  
Бобби удержал меня за плечо и опустил глаза.  
\- Ты меня не услышал. Он собирается нас сдать. Я не могу этого допустить.  
\- И?  
Я посмотрел на Бобби, а Бобби посмотрел на меня.  
\- Подожди…  
Бобби молчал.  
\- Блядь, Бобби… Я не верю, что… что ты это предлагаешь.  
\- Выслушай меня.  
\- Ты собираешься его… убить?  
Бобби дернулся и оглянулся.  
\- Тише ты! Да нет же. Нам не нужно его убивать. Нам только нужно немного времени, чтобы забрать деньги и свалить в другой штат.  
\- Нам? Охренеть, Корбут, ты ведь не думаешь, что я стану в этом участвовать?  
\- Послушай меня, Хауи. Бить надо первым, иначе сдохнешь раньше, чем успеешь понять, что произошло. Он сдаст Адама в дурку и добьет Энди в ближайшее время, а мы для него только ненужное препятствие к деньгам – не более того. Я перепрятал ключ, но я боюсь его, реально боюсь. Понятия не имею, каким черным курицам он сворачивает шеи и в какие куклы тычет иголками – но эта сволочь находит все, что ему нужно, рано или поздно. И… уж прости, тебя он тоже получит.  
\- Чушь.  
\- Не чушь. Почему у тебя нет бабы, а, Хауи? Сколько девок вокруг. Новаковы Мариса и Агнешка не дают только полным уродам, а ты не урод.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Мое тоже. Я же вижу, как тебя кроет, когда эта ирландская поблядушка начинает сучкой течь в твоем присутствии. Если я вижу – не сомневайся, он тоже. Он ничего не делает просто так.  
\- У нас ничего не было.  
\- Если б я не был уверен в этом на сто процентов, я бы с тобой не разговаривал. Пожалуйста, Хауи, помоги мне. Все, что нам нужно – получить у него ключ и задержать, пока мы не уедем. Свалим с Лонг-Айленда – куда захотим, начнем новую жизнь. Мы же этого хотели.  
\- Мы, Бобби. И Энди, И Адам. И Гэри – как бы ты его ни ненавидел. Ты предлагаешь мне предать их всех?  
\- Ни Адаму, ни Энди уже ничего не нужно. А О'Брайен нас сдаст, как только получит свое.

Чем дальше мы заходили, тем более тошно мне становилось говорить с Бобби. Тем более гадкой казалась перспектива дальнейшего общения со всеми остальными.  
Команды, которая держала меня на плаву все это время, больше не существовало – это было очевидно. Что делать дальше одному, я не знал.  
Было противно и страшно.  
Что-то должно было случиться – обязательно. Вне зависимости от меня и моего решения, моя жизнь должна была измениться. Это пугало.  
\- Как ты собираешься получить у него ключ? Похитишь и станешь загонять ему иголки под ногти? Есть на примете подходящая пыточная камера?  
Это была черная шутка. Верите, сэр, я не ожидал, что мой вопрос так ободрит Бобби. Он вскинулся и активно затряс головой.  
\- На Кони-Айленд, за западным пляжем, там, где зеленый прибой и воняет, есть заброшенный дом. Никто не появляется уже давно, я проверял, и вокруг - пустырь на сотню-другую метров. Эту трусливую дрянь достаточно только будет припугнуть. Ну… вмазать там пару раз. Порезать слегка. Чисто показать серьезность намерений. Тогда ты мог бы его и… ну… ты ведь этого все равно хочешь, да?

Знаете, сэр…  
Сейчас это кажется таким странным. Я ведь даже не могу поймать оттенок своего тогдашнего чувства. Так меняет нас жизнь.  
В сущности – что такого нелогичного или ужасного предложил мне Бобби?  
Уже тогда я понимал, что никакой дружбы между нами пятерыми нет и никогда не было. Я знал, что в случае заварухи и Адам, и Энди, и уж тем более Гэри или Бобби, сдадут меня, не задумываясь ни на секунду.  
И первый удар как единственная возможность выжить на улице для бруклинской швали все равно что Символ веры.  
И то, что в отношении Гэри Корбут абсолютно прав, я догадывался. Особой разницы между ними не было. Даже выбор воздействия: пытки или горячий секс - сделан был не по мере приятности для объекта, а по степени результативности способа. Если бы Корбуту удавался эффект виагры – он взялся бы отсасывать с той же легкостью, с какой предлагал резать. Если бы Гэри было проще применить насилие - он бы тут же вооружился швейным набором.  
Я не считал себя инфантильным или сентиментальным, в Четвертой Западной ни то, ни другое невозможно.  
Я не был правильным высокоморальным идиотом.  
Но тогда меня переклинило.

Я его ударил.  
Резко, со всей дури. Потом тут же еще и еще.  
Бобби не ожидал и потому даже не успел собраться и как-то ответить. А я не дал ему шанса опомниться. Меня повело в раж с первой же крови, я разбил ему нос. Адреналин ярости – мощный наркотик, от него тот еще приход, а ощущение собственной силы не давало вернуться в чувство.  
Я не выбирал место, не рассчитывал мощи, не думал о последствиях – я, наверно, мог бы его убить, и, может быть, для меня было бы лучше сделать это тогда.  
Он упал в проход и даже не кричал, только хрипел, а я не мог остановиться – месил, что попадало под ноги. Между скамеек подобраться к нам было непросто, те, кто подбежал нас разнимать, суматошно рыпались в соседних рядах, стараясь поймать меня за руки, и теряли равновесие, кто-то пытался оттащить тело Бобби подальше от меня, на ступеньки. Со стороны зала улюлюкала и глумливо визжала компания черных братков.  
Наконец, кто-то завалил меня на скамейку, я ударился головой и локтем, это вернуло мне сознание. Администратор этажа пригрозил вызовом полиции и отвел меня к директору, но того, на мое счастье, на месте не оказалось: уехал по каким-то делам. Мне велели написать объяснительную и сказали явиться назавтра, до начала занятий, в кабинет для подробного разбирательства.  
Я пошел домой.

Вечером мне совсем поплохело.  
Я хотел позвонить, но потом решил, что лучше поговорить с Гэри напрямую и отправился к Новакам. Адам сказал, что тот свалил куда-то еще от самой школы, куда – не знает.  
Я потащился к складу.  
Дверь была закрыта, Энди наверняка был в отключке и на звонки не отвечал.  
Я стоял прямо за складом – где сливал в то раз, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон.  
Почему-то я знал, что это будет именно он.  
\- Можешь подогнать машину?

Отцовский пикап мертвым балластом занимал гараж. Кэрол оставляла свой Форд на обочине, я предпочитал пешком. Продать его ни у кого не доходили руки – да и сумма вряд ли стоила бы усилий.  
Я завелся и поехал к названному месту.

Бобби Корбут был мертв.  
Не знаю, по каким признакам я понял – но это было видно еще издалека. Может, неестественный выверт тела. Может, неподвижность. Может, ненормальное спокойствие стоящего рядом Гэри.  
Что можно почувствовать, когда видишь человека, с которым пару-тройку часов назад разговаривал, мертвым?  
Человека, с которым общался – чуть лучше, чуть хуже – несколько лет.  
Человека, который составлял часть твоей жизни – какая уж она там у тебя ни была.  
Того, кто был тебе чем-то вроде друга.  
Того, кто был тебе кем-то вроде обузы.  
Того, кого ты недавно поддерживал.  
Того, кого ты давно презирал.  
Неверие? Оторопь? Страх? Жалость? Злость? Радость? Сочувствие?  
Равнодушие?  
Мне было плевать на Бобби. На его мать и младшую сестру.  
Ведь я хотел получить не их, а Гэри.  
Когда вы хотите получить Гэри, ваш единственный вариант – стать ему нужным.  
Моей первой мыслью при виде мертвого Бобби была: это мой шанс.  
Я подошел. Гэри тупо смотрел в одну точку. Бита валялась чуть дальше, у кустов.  
\- Я не хотел.  
\- Пляж или западная свалка?  
\- Я не хотел, Хауи…  
\- Я знаю.  
Он поднял голову.  
\- До свалки меньше шансов доехать без вопросов.  
\- Зато меньше свидетелей. И тело дольше не найдут.  
Мы отнесли Бобби в пикап, накрыв брезентом.  
Пока мы ехали, я молился.  
Чтобы нас не остановил патруль.  
Чтобы по дороге не попалось никого из приятелей Кэрол, кто мог бы узнать отцовский пикап.  
Чтоб никто не остановился узнать, в чем проблема у съехавших с дороги на обочину.  
Кого берег Бог, сэр? Гэри или меня?

Вечером мы сидели в моей комнате. Гэри рассказывал.  
О приюте, о прошлых семьях. Об отце где-то в Бостоне. О матери-итальянке в федеральной тюрьме Монтгомери, Алабама.  
Я не обольщался, нет. Не рассчитывал на благодарность. На дружбу.  
Я оказался ему нужен в данный момент. И это было счастьем.  
В моем плане был главный пункт - стать Человеком, Который Нужен Гэри.  
Он был не таким, как всегда, – не выделывался, не ерничал, не заигрывал.  
Он выглядел подавленным и очень обыкновенным.  
Его руки тяжело лежали на подлокотниках кресла. Он вытянулся и откинул голову на спинку, но в этом не было ни грамма его обычной провокации – того, что Бобби называл «течкой».  
\- Я не сказал тебе «спасибо».  
\- Теперь сказал.  
\- Я знаю про драку. И… догадываюсь о причинах.  
\- Теперь неважно.

Когда-нибудь каждый говорит эту фразу, ну вы ее знаете… как там: остановись, мгновенье? Когда-нибудь каждый этого хочет.  
Даже бруклинская гопа.  
Мне хотелось, чтобы время закончилось. Чтоб его больше не было. Чтобы ночь не наступала – и никогда не было завтрашнего дня. И можно было бы вот так сидеть, не думая ни о чем и тупо глядя на устало развалившегося в моей комнате на моем кресле Гэри. Так естественно, будто между нами все давно было, как будто мы были заодно уже сто лет как.  
Все казалось очень-очень простым.  
\- Не забудь документы. За своими сгоняю позже. Банк открывается в десять. Забираем деньги и валим отсюда нахуй. До аэропорта возьмем такси, а там пять часов лета – и... сменим один LA на другой.  
\- Подожди… Какой банк? Мы не сможем получить деньги. Нам никто не откроет без второго ключа.  
Гэри опустил глаза и вздохнул.  
\- У меня есть второй ключ, Хауи.  
\- Но ведь Бобби… О Господи! Ты что - правда колдун-вуду?  
Он невесело засмеялся.  
\- Любого можно просчитать, Хауи. Для этого не надо резать куриц – надо только включить голову. Это просто мало кто любит делать. А снять волосок, чтобы он запаниковал и перепрятал – не проблема. Сделать слепок с ключа и положить обратно – подавно дело техники.  
\- Просчитать? Совсем-совсем любого?  
\- Да.  
\- И меня?  
\- И тебя.  
\- И тебя?  
\- И меня.

Интересно, почему никто лучше шлюх не дает вам почувствовать свою уникальность?  
Я много трахал честных девочек – какое-то время после тюрьмы у меня был на эту тему бзик – и ни одна из них так не умела. Я кормил их в приличных заведениях, посещал всякую культурную хуйню вроде выставок и музеев, посылал цветы в офис, целовал в щечку на первом свидании – нет, мне было не в напряг, я не к тому. В этом есть свое удовольствие. Просто потом, укладывая каждую такую в постель, я наивно ждал хоть чего-то большего, чем «ладно, валяй, парень» - и не получал. А как-то, нажравшись в одном из дерьмовых баров южного Бронкса, с тоски зацепил на выходе полумертвую щелку, которой нужна была доза, – и она вроде как не скрывала – просто чтобы не спать одному, но когда мы оба рухнули в койку в ближайшем мотеле, она так меня обнимала…  
Хотя, может быть, я просто был в мясо – и мне приглючилось.

Гэри тогда спросил:  
\- Ты не трахаешь меня, потому что брезгуешь? Боишься заразиться? На идейного – «я тебе не педик», все дела - ты, кажись, не похож.  
Он оторвал голову от спинки и смотрел на меня. В его взгляде не было ничего от флирта или насмешки, это был обычный интерес – словно он спрашивал про что-то заурядное, в порядке вещей.  
\- Я тебе не верю.  
\- И что?  
Я чувствовал себя херово – потому что, в отличие от него, заводился. И на этот раз не мог ничего списать на провокацию. Он меня не провоцировал. Не трогал себя, как бывало, не облизывал губы, не теребил шарик пирсинга языком, не потягивался по-кошачьи: длинно и с удовольствием. Просто смотрел, даже без тени своей привычной улыбки.  
\- Это лучший способ расслабиться, если хочешь знать. Круче бухла или наркоты, когда хорошо идет. Да и когда так себе… Я люблю. Это не дроч, это совсем по-другому – когда с кем-то.  
Я сидел на кровати, на самом краю, опираясь локтями на поднятые колени, чтоб не так откровенно палиться. Хотя Гэри вряд мог не видеть. Теперь я мечтал об обратном - чтобы время скорее побежало, и он, наконец, свалил. Дал бы мне спокойно справить дело в ванне, как всегда. Чтоб можно было перестать дергаться и неметь от напряжения, тяжело сглатывая слюну.  
\- А если с кем-то, кто нравится…  
Когда он поднялся с кресла, как сборная игрушка на кнопке: одним рывком, словно только что не млел в безвольной слабости – меня тряхнуло.  
Он подошел. Сначала на пару шагов, а потом ближе – медленно придвигаясь вплотную, так что я задрал голову и машинально отъехал на скользком покрывале, завел ладони за спину и откинулся.  
\- Я не могу, Гэри. Я не верю тебе.  
\- И что?  
Он коснулся моего лица. Тронул подушечками пальцев кожу под глазами, провел по щекам, очертил губы – но не гладил, только ощупывал. Его движение не было похоже на ласку, оно было странным, диким и до ненормальности интимным – меня никто до него не трогал так. Да и кому бы? Мать я не помнил, отец был физически неконтактным, его многочисленным девицам надо было отдать должное – ни одна из них не пыталась стать кем-то близким и мне. Разбитная черненькая Дебра Линкольн и Агнешка Новак, которую я все-таки отодрал, такими загонами и подавно не страдали.  
Я закрыл глаза, и Гэри меня поцеловал. Встал коленями на кровать по обе стороны от моих бедер и обхватил за шею.  
Сил сопротивляться не было. Желания тоже. Я позволил ему вести – просто открыл рот и принимал, едва отвечая, больше поддаваясь. Не потому что не умел или не любил, а потому что меня неожиданно повело на его заводку, его готовность меня целовать. Лизался он бойко и качественно, с жадностью, время от времени довольно жестко прикусывая. Губы у меня почти сразу набухли и закровили в мелких трещинах.  
Я удерживал его вес, пока он прижимался к моему телу своим, ерзал и подрагивал, наваливаясь в ритм с поцелуем. Его стояк упирался мне в живот – я чувствовал даже сквозь джинсу штанов, сползших к бедрам. От осознания, что Гэри меня хочет – на самом деле, хочет - плавились и вытекали мозги. У меня самого стояло уже давно. Мышцы неудобно вывернутых назад рук не выдержали, локти подогнулись, и я упал на спину.  
Гэри оказался сверху. Он отлепился от моего рта, тяжело дыша, приподнялся и посмотрел мне в лицо. Взгляд у него был азартно-хмельным и теплым, покрасневшие губы тоже разнесло. Он улыбнулся.  
Мне так хотелось верить, что это все взаправду. Мне так не хотелось думать, что все это ради чего-то.  
\- Я ведь не скажу тебе код, Гэри...  
Глаза его разом потухли. Он оторвал ладони от кровати и рывком сел.  
\- Дурак ты.  
Вся та горячечная счастливая дрожь, что стучала по моим венам, мгновенно сгустилась в огромный холодный ком страха и ухнула куда-то в низ живота. Я готов был просить прощения. Готов был верить, что ошибся и подозревал зря. Банк открывался в девять, но Гэри и правда мог перепутать.  
Мысль о том, что он сейчас уйдет, а я останусь - в шаге от мечты, от него, от Калифорнии на двоих, потому что сам все испортил, - полоснула бритвой. Я ухватил его футболку в кулак, удерживая.  
\- Гэри, подожди…  
\- Нахрена мне твой код, мы же едем вместе?  
\- Останься, пожалуйста.  
Я ухватил его за предплечье и потянул на себя.

Я столько раз думал: каково это с ним. Мне представлялось столько сцен – в духе галимого прона – с его участием.  
Мне хотелось, чтобы он сделал что-нибудь развратное – вел себя как шлюха, как тогда, на складе, чтобы громко стонал, прыгал на мне, говорил что-нибудь пошлое.  
Я хотел бы его презирать, как презирал парней на всех этих видео. Как презирал себя за свои мысли и желания при виде их.  
Я хотел бы стать от него свободным.  
Но сначала мы только целовались – невыносимо долго, до боли в челюстях, тиская друг друга и неловко раздеваясь в процессе. Мы переваливались на постели и менялись местами – и я чувствовал грязным извращенцем одного себя.  
Мне хотелось Гэри даже не трогать – бесстыдно лапать, шарить по телу – везде-везде. Я невольно царапал его, грубо ощупывая, и сжимал на его коже пальцы до будущих синяков. Я облизывал и пробовал на вкус всё то, на что раньше мог только пялиться, о чем фантазировал под душным одеялом, что снилось мне в блядских эротических снах. Я неслабо кусал его: в уши - задевая зубами гвоздики серег, шею, плечи над ключицами, темно-розовые выступающие соски – он только тихо охал и дергался, но молчал.  
Я спускался вниз, пересчитывая губами ребра, и мой живот был скользким от его смазки. Когда его член вздрагивал в ответ на мои сомнительные ласки, я дурел от возбуждения до темени в глазах. У меня был больше в стоячем – и эта совершенная глупость нелепым образом придавала мне уверенности.  
Я умирал рядом с Гэри – это действительно оказалось круче любой химоты.  
\- Погоди, погоди. Надо… ну… что-то вроде крема. Смазку. Можно слюной, но…  
\- А… ага… понял.  
Я стащил себя с него, сполз с кровати и, спотыкаясь, ломанулся в ванну. У меня дрожали руки, а стояк не спал от неожиданной отсрочки, а только заныл тянущей болью. На полке ничего, кроме геля для душа, подходящего не было. Но Гэри сказал: что-то вроде крема – ему было виднее. Гель для душа на крем никак не тянул.  
Я нервно выругался: где мне было взять ему крем, всякое бабское барахло Кэрол хранила у себя в спальне. С зеркала на меня глянул потерянный придурок с расширенными зрачками и подсохшей кровью в уголках губ. Я пригладил пальцами торчащие в сторону лохмы.  
В старой аптечке над стиралкой валялся тюбик с мазью хрен пойми от чего – но я не был уверен, можно ли ее пихать внутрь. В непрозрачных пластиковых баночках – я лихорадочно схватил несколько сразу – загремели таблетки. Меня затрясло. Одна из банок выскользнула из рук на пол. Крышка отлетела, и круглые голубые колеса раскатились по кафелю. Охватила абсолютно идиотская паника, словно, если я прямо сейчас не найду ебаный крем, Гэри мне не трахнуть никогда – и моя жизнь на этом закончится.  
Я затолкал внутрь вповалку баночки с таблетками и зло шваркнул дверцей аптечки, но она, вместо того, чтоб прилипнуть на магнит, отскочила обратно нараспашку. Мне в глаза бросился темный бутылек с этикеткой: «Масло льняное». Я схватил его.  
\- Вот. Только масло. Масло пойдет?  
Гэри тоже выглядел отъехавшим с таким же больным взглядом и распухшим ртом.  
\- Да похуй уже. Давай.  
Он вытащил пробку зубами и, вылив масло на ладонь, лег.  
\- Я уже здесь, ладно? В ванну не пойду.  
Я кивнул, не до конца поняв, о чем он, и почти сразу остолбенело замер.  
Приподняв бедра, Гэри ввел в себя пальцы и медленно начал двигать рукой. Я остался стоять, не в силах двинуться к нему – и сухо сглатывая.  
То, что он делал с собой, мне не встречалось ни в одном порнофильме – так вышло. Может быть, если б я видел, как это делает кто-то другой, это стало бы для меня верхом грязной непристойности и вызывало бы одно брезгливое возбуждение. Но Гэри выглядел так, что я только вяз в безумии. Глаза его были полуприкрыты, влажные волосы налипли на лоб, нижнюю губу он закусил, в темноте едва блестел железный шарик.  
Я не мог от него оторваться. Он вскинул ресницы и дернулся, поймав мой взгляд.  
\- Блядь. Не смотри. Не смотри так.

Только ирландцы и поляки во время секса попеременно богохульствуют и поминают Господа – понятное дело, всуе.  
Гэри то хрипло матерился время от времени, а то сильно сжимал меня коленями и запрокидывал голову, выдыхая:  
\- О Боже.  
Он сказал, что проще будет ему лечь на живот, но я отказался – мне хотелось видеть его лицо. Удерживать его было не трудно – Гэри был легкий, удобный. Как будто под меня сделанный.  
Звучит глупо? Наверно. Мне было семнадцать, и я подумал тогда именно этими словами.  
Да и помогал он умело. Я двигался медленно и размеренно, ловя на его реакцию и мучительно сдерживая себя из последних сил – я должен был сделать так, чтоб он кончил. И кончил раньше меня.  
Он не стонал. Не кричал. Не было этих пошлых "ещё" или "глубже"-"дальше". Гэри был на удивление негромким и каким-то смирным, покладистым. Совсем другим – не таким, каким я его видел тогда. Мне хотелось верить, что вот такой он и есть настоящий.  
Когда я начал дрочить ему, он сначала задавал темп своей рукой – не диктуя, а так, аккуратно направляя. Я поймал собственный – но он оставил ладонь на моем запястье и гладил: мягко, как будто благодарно, проводил пальцами до локтя и обратно.  
Я вспоминал в тюрьме и этот наш секс тоже – там, знаете ли, мало развлечений, а спасение души почему-то хочется отложить на потом. Этот его жест врезался в память намертво и всплывал каждый раз, отравляя мозг.

Я лежал сверху, уткнувшись ему в шею, еще какое-то время – мне казалось очень долго. Он не рыпался, не пытался меня сдвинуть, ничего не говорил. Было темно, глаза слипались. От Гэри несло дурацким льняным маслом, но на его коже запах с отдушкой рыбьего жира казался особенным. Приятным. Казался запахом нашего секса.  
\- Завтра в это же время мы уже будем на Западном побережье.  
\- Да.  
\- Сможем искупаться – там, наверняка, уже тепло.  
\- Да.  
Гэри сглотнул, и я почувствовал, как под губами дернулось его горло.  
\- Хауи?  
\- Да?  
\- Если бы у тебя была какая-нибудь волшебная хрень, исполняющая одно желание - только одно. Что бы ты загадал?  
\- Тебя еще раз.  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- Сейчас сползаю за вещами и повторим. Нет. Я серьезно.  
Мне хотелось спать. Я сомлел и расслабился. Я устал так долго держать: себя в руках и Гэри на дистанции.  
Мне хотелось, чтобы все и всегда было просто – вот как сейчас.  
\- Только одно, Хауи?  
Я сказал:  
\- Тебя навсегда.

Полиция приехала в семь. Я спал.  
В гараже нашли биту. В пикапе - кровь Бобби и его телефон. Кэрол смотрела на меня с обреченной тоской оправдавшихся черных ожиданий.  
Я не мог ничего понять. Мое тело все еще сладко ломило послевкусием ночного траха. Руки пахли льняным маслом. Меня о чем-то спрашивали, но слова не связывались в мозгу во фразы, и я не улавливал их смысла. Кэрол положила мне смену белья в рюкзак.  
Я не сопротивлялся, и на меня не надели наручников. Но когда я садился в полицейский форд с решеткой, один из копов, наклоняя, придержал мою голову.  
Мне казалось: я попал в кино.

Половина моего класса подтвердила факт нашей с Бобби ссоры в спортзале. Администратор с этажа и историк мистер Дженкинс проходили свидетелями.  
Следствие побило все рекорды оперативности. Дело было передано в суд через две недели, когда были готовы результаты экспертиз.  
Причинение смерти по неосторожности мне не выгорело, но, по совету адвоката, я взял на себя несколько наших же краж и по сделке получил снижение тяжести до умышленного простого убийства при намерении причинить тяжкий телесный вред. Этот же адвокат сказал мне заткнуться и забыть про Гэри – переваливание вины на другого производит на присяжных худшее впечатление, чем подростковый гормональный срыв с последующим раскаянием.

Я получил семь лет с возможностью подавать прошение о досрочном освобождении через пять.  
Я провел три года в коррекционном центре для несовершеннолетних и два в Рикерс-Айленд.

Код ячейки?  
Ну конечно, я ему не говорил.  
Смеетесь, сэр? Я не думаю, что дело в вуду.  
Все гораздо проще.  
Каждого человека можно просчитать – и вас тоже, сэр - для этого не нужно резать куриц. Достаточно только включить мозги. И хотеть.  
Код в ячейке был буквенный. Четыре символа.  
Я выбрал имя: Гэри.


	2. Chapter 2

В каком бы критическом – убийственном или просто постыдном, не важно - положении вы ни оказались, главное, что вам нужно сделать – свести внутренний баланс. Дебет с кредитом, если вы хоть немного знакомы с учетом.  
Мой дед был бухгалтером, сэр. Еще ханжой и скрягой, но это вам точно не интересно. Он пытался меня учить.  
Это не плюсы и минусы из дурацких советов, их как раз не надо. Плюсов у ситуации может не оказаться - это вас расстроит.  
Это ваши активы и пассивы, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Две штуки, которые должны находиться в равновесии - в этом фокус - чтобы вы удержались на плаву, когда ваш мир рухнет.  
Что бы ни случилось, у вас всегда кое-что есть – об этом надо помнить.  
Что бы ни произошло, вы кое-что должны – об этом никогда нельзя забывать.  
Я не говорю ничего нового, сэр. Ничего такого, чего вы бы не знали или о чем не могли бы подумать сами.  
Но дело в том, что когда вы оказываетесь в критическом положении, думать – последнее, что вы начнете делать.

Мне не пришлось учиться плавать броском в реку, я влился в большое русло из родного притока. Четвертая Западная была тюремным детсадом – формально это порядком облегчило мне жизнь.  
Нью-Йоркский коррекционный центр стал моей школой, Рикерс-Айленд - колледжем.  
У меня были все шансы стать здесь своим.

Я вынырнул из шокового отупения пару месяцев спустя и оценил то, что увидел.  
Мне было семнадцать – и пять лет казались всей жизнью. Которую мне суждено было провести в дерьме и позоре, пока кто-то будет отрываться на калифорнийском побережье.  
Мне было семнадцать - и я очутился в компании нескольких сотен таких же озлобленных лузеров. Черные, белые, латиносы – девчоночий набор одинаковых кукол.  
Мне было семнадцать – и вокруг меня были прозрачные стены.  
Как в детском стишке, сэр. «В аквариуме - любопытно: я всем видна, и мне всё видно».  
Это было похоже на зеркальный лабиринт из триллера: отражения в отражениях. Никчемный маленький Хауи в каждом.  
Мне было семнадцать – и я хотел сдохнуть.

Какой вы представляете себе ненависть, сэр?  
Что-то яркое? Сильное? Активное?  
Что-то с блеском в глазах и сжатыми кулаками?  
У меня была ненависть-анемия. Паралич. Спинальный шок.  
Я не чувствовал ничего. Я мог часами сидеть, глядя в одну точку. Я не испытывал голода. Не мучился от боли. Не хотел спать.  
Каждый день я начинал вопросом: за что?  
Каждую ночь ложился в койку с желанием больше не просыпаться.

Я запрещал себе думать, вспоминать. Перемалывать. Знаете эту историю про Герострата, сэр?  
Я не называл имени даже про себя.  
Мне казалось, стоит открыть шлюзы - даже на миллиметр - сель, хлынув в щелку, сломает заграждения и накроет меня окончательно. Я давил в зародыше мысли о Гэри, но это было все равно что держать варево под крышкой.  
Лава кипела где-то глубоко внутри под давлением. Рано или поздно мой мозг взорвался бы к ебеням.

Если бы вы видели обитателей коррекционки, вы бы поняли то, что я сейчас скажу. Я имею в виду: правильно поняли, сэр.  
Если бы знали этот народ так же хорошо, как я, вы бы со мной даже согласились.  
Эти люди рождаются с адом в душе и живут в нем – и все бы ничего, если б они не засасывали в ту же воронку всех, кто попадется на пути. Лучшим для них было бы не рождаться вообще.  
Если хотите знать мои мысли: раз уж так случилось – почему бы не помочь им закончить все побыстрее?  
Если вам интересен мой выбор: газовая камера стала бы неплохим вариантом для всех нас.  
Но мы живем в развитом обществе, сэр. Гуманисты всегда делают выбор в пользу котлов с кипящим маслом.  
Никто из них не хочет брать на себя миссию Бога по уничтожению тела.  
То ли дело спасение души – никакой ответственности и сможет любой желающий.  
Спасать чужие души гораздо приятнее, чем возиться с собственной.

Вместо гуманной инъекции, согласно государственной программе социальной реабилитации несовершеннолетних заключенных мне предлагалось закончить школу. По статистике это на треть снижало вероятность моего повторного возвращения в тюрьму.  
Мой дед был бухгалтером, сэр. Но тут не надо им быть. Треть и сто процентов, чувствуете разницу?

Я говорил, что учился не так уж плохо? Для Четвертой Западной – почти хорошо, сэр.  
Мне это нравилось.  
Я любил слушать. Даже когда шепелявил и брызгал слюной мистер Дженкинс, которого забрасывали бумажками, стоило ему отвернуться.  
Я любил читать. В доме у нас книг почти не было. Но когда мне было лет одиннадцать, отец склеил библиотекаршу. Ее звали Дженис, она была тихая и милая - совсем не для него. Долго она и не продержалась, но еще спустя несколько месяцев, после того как между ними все кончилось, разрешала мне приходить и читать. Приносила книги сама. И даже пускала гулять между стеллажами и выбирать, пока никто не видел.  
Потом все заглохло – стало не до того. Я сдружился с парнями, начались дела поважнее. Ни на чтение, ни на учебу тупо не хватало времени.  
Теперь у меня не было желания.

Нас протестировали и разбили на классы по уровню. Я поставил галочки в вопроснике, не читая, и оказался в группе С. Через пару дней меня перевели в В. А еще спустя неделю, сидя в классе А, я сквозь полудрему слушал о том, что такое государство, какие страны граничат с США и зачем в слове «смеяться» так много лишних букв.  
Я решил: ничего. Эту мутную хрень можно пустить боком.  
Я ошибся.  
Через несколько недель от моей апатии не осталось и следа.  
Гэри был ни при чем. Моя кипящая смола нашла себе другое русло.

Уроки у нас вели приходящие учителя и кое-кто из начальства. В моем случае «кое-кем» был куратор старшего блока Люк Келли.  
Спустя полгода учебы я ненавидел его так сильно, как был в состоянии.  
Нет, как любой зэк, я животно ненавидел всю тюремную администрацию: от высшего состава до последнего охранника. Но Келли был особенным.  
Он занимался с нами чтением.  
На третьем же занятии он шваркнул передо мной на стол книгу с закладкой.  
\- Через сорок пять минут я жду от тебя пересказ этого куска.  
На обложке значилось: «Марк Твен. Приключения Гекльберри Финна». Закладка лежала на сотой странице.  
Я сказал:  
\- Да пошел ты.  
И получил сутки карцера.  
В следующий раз закладка оказалась на странице сто пятьдесят.  
Я сказал:  
\- Ничего, что здесь встречается слово «ниггер»? У вас не будет с этим неприятностей, сэр?  
Келли засмеялся и сказал:  
\- Через сорок пять минут я слушаю от тебя содержание всей книги.

Люку Келли на вид было не больше тридцати двух. Он был похож на шарнирную куклу-марионетку дерганой гибкостью. Носил растянутые свитера с широким горлом на голое тело и затертые светлые джинсы. Он почти никогда не сидел и не стоял прямо, только прислонялся: спиной, задницей, плечом, бедром - к столу, к стене, к дверному косяку. А если опускался в кресло, разваливался в нем, закидывая ногу на подлокотник или обе на столешницу, и откатывался назад.  
Я до сих пор помню узор на подошвах его кроссовок.  
Временами меня хватало на часовые выстаивания в его кабинете, недельную драйку обосранных полов столовой или холодный карцер. Временами я ломался и… читал.  
Это казалось абсурдом. Чистым издевательством.  
Я мог бы читать. Я делал бы это с охотой. Когда-то я любил это занятие. Но теперь чтением меня насиловали.  
\- Чем больше ты здесь зависаешь, тем больше шансов, что все примут тебя за стукача.  
\- Какого хера тебе от меня надо?  
\- Не называй хером эссе по Брэдбери.

У Люка Келли были светлые, рыжеватые волосы, но темная щетина. Тонкие губы, длинный прямой нос и желто-карие глаза.  
Меня мутило от одного его вида. Трясло от звука его голоса.  
Пока другие долбили неправильные глаголы или читали вслух «Сказки дядюшки Римуса», я кропал очередное корявое «мнение» о прочитанном у Сэлинджера, Хэмингуэя или, прости Господи, Фолкнера.  
Которое чаще всего смятым комом отправлялось прямиком в мусорную корзину.  
\- Ты действительно считаешь героя «Заводного апельсина» злом и осуждаешь или думаешь, что я хотел это прочитать?  
\- Я считаю всех героев твоего «Апельсина» уродами, а автора – больным ублюдком.  
\- Отлично. К следующему занятию напиши об этом.  
Из стола появлялся чистый лист формата А4 и карандаш.  
\- Помнишь, да? Не меньше трех обоснований на каждое положение, Хауи.

Люк Келли никогда не выходил из себя. Психовал и бесился от одного его взгляда в мою сторону только я.  
Дубак карцера, кашель, постоянный насморк, лужи пролитого кофе и крошки на каменном столовском полу, грязная вода в ведрах, сходящая шелухой от химии кожа на руках – все, что я помню с того времени.  
А, да – и еще пьесы. Миллер, Уильямс, Пристли…  
Я ненавижу американскую драматургию, сэр.

Люк Келли много улыбался. У него был небольшой скол между передними зубами. Когда он смеялся, на его переносице появлялись две поперечные складки. Смеялся он охотно и по пустякам. Меня встряхивало каждый раз.  
Смешливость - одно из самых отвратных качеств у мужика.  
Я ждал окончания занятий как манны небесной. Избавиться от Келли совершенно я не мог, но видеть его рядом и терпеть его доебывания становилось выше моих сил.  
Мне кровь из носу надо было вытянуть тесты, чтобы получить, наконец, сраный диплом и забыть о программе.

У Люка Келли были длинные ноги и острые колени.  
Когда после церемонии вручения дипломов меня вызвали в его кабинет, он покручивался в кресле, откинув голову к спинке и упираясь подошвами в край стола.  
\- У меня отличная новость для тебя, Хауи. По результатам экзаменационных тестов трое лучших учеников коррекционного центра получат возможность продолжить образование в колледже.  
\- Их будут возить в город?  
Келли усмехнулся.  
\- Это дистанционное обучение. Экстернат.  
\- Ясно. А причем здесь я?  
\- Ты входишь в их число.  
\- Этого не может быть. У меня низкий балл по географии и истории.  
\- Зато самая высокая сумма по всем предметам. Ты попал в тройку. Ну разве не радость?  
\- Я не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, но с меня хватит.  
\- Прости, забыл тебя спросить. Списки уже отправлены в министерство. И как твой куратор я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты не опозорил наш центр.  
\- Ты не сможешь меня заставить – мне исполнится восемнадцать и, как только будут готовы документы, меня должны перевести в Рикерс-Айленд.  
Келли засмеялся.  
\- Кто тебе это сказал? Возрастной порог перевода во взрослую тюрьму для того, кто совершил преступление подростком, конечно, имеет верхнюю планку – но это двадцать пять лет. Решение о переводе принимает администрация по представлению начальника блока. Я вообще могу тебя не отпустить. Но даже если я это сделаю… Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебе отказали в досрочном освобождении? А я в составе комиссии. Так что учиться ты будешь.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Потому что ты вошел в тройку, Хауи.  
\- Келли, почему я? Что тебе надо?  
Он поднял брови.  
\- Хочешь знать?  
\- Да.

Он скинул ноги со стола и, крепко ухватив меня за плечо, потянул за собой из кабинета.  
Мы шли так до камеры для допросов. На пороге ее я споткнулся и, пролетев вперед, ударился об угол стола.  
Он включил свет. Я хотел повернуться, но он кивнул на зеркальную стену.  
\- Туда.  
\- За ней кто-то есть?  
\- Не думаю.  
В отражении я увидел лисьи глаза – такие же, как у Гэри. Меня перекосило. Он улыбнулся.  
\- Не любишь ирландцев?  
Мы стояли перед зеркалом. Его плечо касалось моей спины, за неимением другой опоры он прислонился ко мне. Ворот его свитера съехал набок. Он поддернул рукава до локтя и сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Я похож на всех тех, кто здесь работает?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты ебаный извращенец.  
Келли засмеялся. От души. Смех его тоже был похож на смех Гэри. От этого мне стало еще хуже.  
\- В точку. Я ебаный извращенец. А знаешь, почему?  
Я не понимал, к чему он клонит. Его близость меня нервировала. Я пожалел, что полез к нему с вопросом.  
\- Я люблю свою работу.  
\- Люби. Я-то тут причем?  
\- Сейчас объясню.  
\- Если можно, короче. Меня от тебя уже тошнит.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Это ничего. Это потому, что я тебе нравлюсь.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Одно другому не мешает. Будь я ебаным психологом, а не извращенцем, я сказал бы: не вини себя, парень, перестань себя презирать. Но твой душевный комфорт в мои планы не входит, поэтому: продолжай.  
Я снова попытался повернуться, но он толкнул меня в затылок - к зеркалу.  
\- А теперь ты. Ты похож на всех тех, кто здесь сидит?  
Я посмотрел на себя. На Келли в зеркале. Снова на себя. Вспомнил зеркальный лабиринт из прозрачных стен. Отражения в отражениях с кучей уродов в каждом.  
\- Один в один.  
\- Правильно, - он помолчал. - Но ты ведь не такой, да?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
От Келли несло казенным мылом «без запаха». За его кабинетом было что-то вроде второй служебной квартиры – об этом все знали. Он мылся здесь. Ел здесь. Иногда ночевал здесь.  
\- За что ты сидишь?  
\- В моем личном деле все есть.  
\- Я знаю, что есть в твоем личном деле. За что ты сидишь?  
\- За убийство при намерении причинить тяжкий вред здоровью.  
\- Мне повторить? Я знаю, что есть в твоем личном деле. Я знаю, что есть в твоем судебном деле. Я знаю даже то, чего в судебном деле нет – я в курсе показаний, что ты дал в участке, до прихода адвоката. Я знаю, что есть в твоем школьном деле. Знаю, что есть в твоей характеристике. В твоем табеле за последнее полугодие. Что есть в аттестате за начальную школу.  
\- Что тебе от меня надо?  
Он подмигнул мне в зеркале. Меня передернуло.  
\- Чтобы ты, выйдя отсюда, больше не вернулся.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты же сам сказал. Я ебаный извращенец. И когда я говорю, что люблю свою работу, это означает, что я ее… люблю. Твое невозвращение – мой гешефт. Понимаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты еще не переступил порог моего блока – а я уже знал про твоего отца. Про твой район. Школу. Хотя это еще не приговор. Всяко бывает. Но вот как только я тебя увидел, я подумал: это точно наш парень. Ты же местный, Хауи. Спорим, ты не почувствовал запаха?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Вот видишь – ты даже не понял. У тюрьмы своя вонь, чтоб ты знал. Я тоже не чувствую. Но мне говорили. Надо видеть страдальческие лица «чужих», когда они сюда попадают. Они не могут привыкнуть, мозг отключает запах, а тело продолжает корчиться. Они не могу есть, пить, спать, они блюют и морщатся. Их начинают бить не за слабость и потерянность, а за вечное выражение брезгливости – такие, как ты, не видят его причины. Чужаки здесь как на враждебной, не приспособленной к жизни планете. Им здесь херово. Они не вернутся и без меня – велика ли радость? Такие как ты – другое дело. Это уже похоже на охоту. У вас тут дом. Такие как ты здесь живут и умирают, выбираясь на волю, как трудоголики в отпуск: ненадолго и не каждый год. Ты – все равно что зарубка на прикладе снайпера. Или звездочка на фюзеляж. Найти зацепку в твоем случае – это азарт.  
\- Ты точно псих, Келли  
\- За что ты сидишь?  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Разве ты не делал ничего противозаконного?  
\- Я не делал того, за что меня посадили.  
\- Это другой разговор. Ты сидишь не за то, за что стоило бы тебя посадить.  
Люк Келли улыбнулся.  
\- И это отлично.  
\- Отлично?  
\- Тебя все равно бы посадили – таких как ты тюрьма притягивает магнитом. И вот если бы ты сел за то, что совершил, – ты отсюда бы точно больше не вышел. Принял бы тюрьму, как она принимает тебя. Вы бы жили долго и счастливо. А сейчас тебе херово. Ты не ешь, не спишь, не пьешь – прямо как чужой. При таком раскладе … у тебя еще есть шанс, Хауи. Ты еще можешь все изменить.  
Я замер и хватанул ртом воздух. Келли засмеялся.  
\- Не знал, что свидания пишут? Раньше, на пленке, их хранили не больше полугода, а теперь в оцифровке висят в архивном доступе годами.  
Келли прищурился и поймал мой взгляд.  
\- Хочешь мое мнение: скажи своему пацанчику спасибо. Приземлив не по делу, он почти оказал тебе услугу.  
По спине прошел холодок. В горле запершило, и я кашлянул.  
\- Какому еще пацанчику?  
\- Ну как же… Тому, которого ты знаешь как Гэри О'Брайена. Кстати, я его видел. Миленький.

Я повернулся. На этот раз Келли мне не препятствовал. Мы были одного роста, и я оказался с ним лицом к лицу так близко, что мог видеть карие крапинки на его радужке. У Люка Келли были рыжие лисьи глаза.  
\- Знаю как Гэри О'Брайена? А ты его знаешь как…?  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Сейчас-то тебе это зачем? Это он, не сомневайся.  
Кровь прилила к лицу, и в ушах зашумело, как будто внутри лопнул кровеносный сосуд. Я сжал челюсти.  
\- Как ты его нашел? И зачем?  
\- Это было несложно, на самом деле. Ты мог бы и сам – просто дольше бы возился. Если так уж интересно: настоящая мать. Она сидела в тюрьме Татуилер в Алабаме. А зачем… Хочу кое-что спросить.  
\- Он сменил только фамилию? Или имя тоже?  
\- Что ты с ним сделаешь, когда найдешь?  
\- Не твое дело. Значит, не скажешь…  
\- Почему же? Скажу. На выходе. Через четыре с хвостиком года. Или через шесть – на твой выбор.  
Один большой сосуд. Два сосуда. Три… Мне казалось, внутри открылось кровотечение – я не знал, какую артерию мне пережать.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? Твои условия. Учеба, поведение, «идти и больше не грешить» - это же херня. Что от меня требуется? Прямым текстом.  
\- Что ты с ним сделаешь?  
\- Не важно.  
\- Важно. Прямым текстом: я хочу, чтобы ты мне ответил. Письменно. В форме эссе.  
Без улыбки Келли выглядел, как выглядят те, кто носит очки, когда их снимают. Вопрос "зачем?" я оставил при себе.  
\- Я не хочу об этом думать. Я свихнусь.  
\- Ты свихнешься, если не станешь этого делать. Поверь мне, я знаю. Ненависти ко мне не хватит надолго. Это как пытаться перебить наркозависимость алкоголем. Пустое. Напиши мне… ну скажем, к понедельнику.  
\- Если мой дом – тюрьма, то твой – дурка, Келли. Ты конченый псих.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Пока – ничего.  
\- Пока?  
\- Да.  
\- Понятно. Значит, разговор закончен?  
\- Почти…  
С какой-то другой, необычной для себя усмешкой он сунул руку в карман – и медленно вытянул обратно.

Когда оборачиваешься назад, все кажется таким прозрачным. Когда что-то случается, сложнее вспомнить, каково это было: не замечать очевидного. Каждый новый шаг меняет ваш угол зрения. Каждое принятое решение делает вас другим. Невозможно вернуться в невинность и посмотреть на мир глазами того себя, которого больше нет. В одну и ту же реку… ну вы поняли, что я имею в виду, сэр.  
Вы ведь унаверняка догадались, правда?  
А вот я тогда действительно не ожидал.  
\- Это… условие?  
\- Нет. Бонус. Можешь отказаться. Это никак не повлияет на то, о чем мы говорили.  
Между его указательным и средним пальцами был зажат темно-фиолетовый квадратик из фольги. Келли засмеялся – на этот раз, мне показалось, не так уж уверенно.  
\- Видел бы ты свое лицо, Хауи.

…Я нагнул его с торца стола лицом к зеркалу, - чтоб он мог увидеть свое - придавив за шею у затылка. Он неловко провел ладонями по столешнице, и я каким-то чутьем понял: завел ему руки за спину и связал рукавами свитера. Келли глухо хмыкнул.  
Его джинсы с расстегнутым ремнем съехали до щиколоток. Он оказался еще худее, чем выглядел в одежде. Но ноги у него были красивые – прямые, узкие в коленях, с натянутыми струной сухожилиями. Кожа на пояснице покрылась мурашками. Воздух в комнате был, как в карцере – сырой и холодный. Я провел рукой по его спине, мне показалось, что он дрожит. Меня тоже знобило.  
Встал у меня почти сразу. Я надорвал упаковку зубами и, дернув до конца, сплюнул узкую полоску фольги на пол. Резинка была для педиков – плотнее обычной, с обильной ароматизированной смазкой. Когда я раскатал ее по члену, пальцы остались жирными на ощупь. Для верности я смочил их еще слюной – хотя вообще-то предпочел бы под это дело еще один презерватив, если не резиновые перчатки.  
Два пальца пошли туго, в плотный обхват: Келли зажимался – то ли намеренно, то ли рефлекторно. Я вспомнил, как это делал Гэри, и попробовал повторить. Только уже со своей стороны и без лишних церемоний: длить этап не хотелось.  
Поначалу мои усилия казались дохлым номером, но через пару минут дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Я даже вошел во вкус. В том, чтобы готовить чужое тело под себя, есть что-то не по-хорошему заводящее. Келли безропотно терпел и процессом командовать не пытался. Нежности он от меня точно не ждал.  
Я решил, что трех пальцев будет достаточно, прижал носком ботинка его джинсы к полу и велел:  
\- Переступи. Неудобно.  
То, как Люк Келли, помедлив, молча подчинился, прилично меня вздернуло.  
Он кое-как вытащил ступни из штанин и стал на бетонный пол в сползших до пяток носках – кроссовки остались под джинсами. На крупных выпирающих костях щиколоток вспухли вены. Я отпихнул вещи подальше в сторону и по-надзирательски пнул его по ногам, вынудив расставить шире. Его ребра под моей ладонью часто поднимались. В отражении я увидел, как он закрыл глаза.

В тот момент, когда я увидел презерватив в его пальцах, я подумал, что не хочу ему поддаваться.  
Из принципа.  
Положим, у меня на него стояло, – что с того? Ненавидеть я его от этого не перестал. Вестись на сексуальный диктат казалось мне унизительнее насилия учебой, карцеров, мытья полов… и даже чокнутого эссе.  
Однажды я уже работал марионеткой. И мне не понравилось.  
Его манипуляция была слишком примитивной. Как ни странно, намного более примитивной, чем когда-то у Гэри. Мне хотелось его обломать. Даже если в конечном итоге это выйдет мне боком.  
Я думал, это будет несложно.

Я просчитался.  
Переоценил свои силы и способности супергероя.  
То, что вы думаете до наступления эрекции, не влияет на то, что вы будете думать в процессе. То, что вы думаете до наступления эрекции, не гарантирует того, что вы вообще будете думать со стояком.  
Примитивные вещи работают. Как ни странно, намного эффективнее сложных. Вне зависимости от вашего желания.  
Меня повело. От этой сиюминутной власти над Келли. От того, как он дрожал сейчас, разложенный на столе. От того, как молчал. Как напряженно ждал. От того, как он хотел.  
Никогда не замечали, какими необычайно покладистыми бывают в сексе полные скоты? У меня уже был опыт.  
Меня дергала его явная покорность. Его провокация. Я догадывался, что пока я в него не вошел, он будет делать все, что я скажу, – лишь бы я не передумал. И это выносило мозг.  
Судорожно сглатывающий Люк Келли со связанными руками грубо вынуждал. Отыграться на нем за все хорошее.  
Только мысль, что он именно этого он и добивался, останавливала от срыва.

Я ничего не мог с собой сделать. Да, снова.  
Вы можете презирать меня, сэр, – ваше право. Но цену ваше презрение будет иметь, только если вы сами в ситуации были. И смогли устоять.

Я сказал:  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Он дернулся и покосился назад.  
\- В зеркало.  
Я поймал его взгляд в отражении.  
\- Прикинь, систему видеонаблюдения уже заменили и подключили снова?  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Не боишься?  
\- Я хороший начальник блока. Я в курсе, что, где и как у кого здесь работает.  
\- Я имел в виду: нарваться так с кем-нибудь?  
Келли внимательно посмотрел на меня и помотал головой. Насколько смог, прижатый щекой к столу.  
\- Совсем-совсем?  
\- Еще раз? Я хороший начальник блока. Я в курсе, что, где и как у кого здесь работает.  
\- Значит, уверен, что я поиграю с тобой в «кто-то был плохой девочкой», но не перегну палку?  
Люк сощурился и повел плечами.  
\- Считаешь, место больше располагает поиграть в допрос с пристрастием? Я тебя не заставлял. Ты будешь или нет?  
Я взглянул на него – не в зеркало, а перед собой..  
\- Ну и херово же тебе, Люк Келли, если для этого дела тебе годится кто-то вроде меня.  
У него потемнели глаза.  
\- Я буду. Погнали.

Я потянул его за связанные руки на себя, больше насаживая, чем входя. Все предвариловка пошла насмарку – или у меня просто дерьмово вышло. Келли поперхнулся матом и зашипел, напрягаясь всем телом. Но в этом действительно что-то было. Мне понравилось.  
Волосы на затылке у него были коротко подстрижены, и я сжал в пальцах более длинные пряди ближе к макушке. В зеркале открылась шея с вздрагивающим от глотков горлом.  
\- Разве ты притащился сюда не для того, чтобы полюбоваться?  
Он посмотрел на меня в отражении, и я начал двигаться, глядя в ответ. Келли кривился на рывки, но глаза его текли маслом. Зрелище в целом, к слову, оказалось на любителя – ни грамма не похожим на постановочное порно. Мелькнула мысль, что было бы классно на десять минут стать вампиром, чтоб в зеркале не отражаться. Я старался себя не замечать. Зато дергающийся от моих движений и кусающий губы Келли заводил неслабо. Своим взглядом он будил что-то животное. Я вцеплялся в него еще жестче, наращивал темп и входил с каждым разом все резче, заставляя его давиться всхлипами.  
\- Нравится? А ты покричи. Здесь же звукоизоляция. Говоришь, с той стороны некому включить микрофон?

Мне просто было тошно. Мне хотелось причинить ему боль – и если бы физическую. Мне надо было слить злость на себя за слабость и собственное убожество. И я себе в этом не отказал.  
Если вам интересно: этот трах стал одним из топовых в моей жизни.  
Если хотите знать: я стыжусь о нем даже вспоминать.  
Если вы спросите: за каким хером я о нем говорю…  
Знаете, есть извращенное удовольствие рассказывать о собственном позоре.

Я не ждал, что он послушается и начнет стонать в голос. Но он стал. Сипло и длинно.  
От этого внутри все скрутило в жгут. Я едва не кончил сразу на первом же его выдохе, удержавшись чудом.  
Отвел взгляд и притормозил, чтоб сбить накал и успокоиться.  
Когда я пришел в себя и начал по новой, собравшись с силами, я напоролся взглядом на Келли в зеркале. Он смотрел на меня. И, видимо, все это время. Что-то в его глазах неуловимо изменилось. Нет, он все так же плавился возбуждением, так же кусал губы и стонал, но смотрел иначе.  
Не то испуганно.  
Не то просяще.  
Мне захотелось сбавить обороты. Захотелось его отпустить. Развязать. Не знаю… обнять. Прострелила какая-то какая-то смесь жалости и чувства вины.  
Но я уже знал. Это было знакомо. Второй раз на те же грабли наступать было бы полной клиникой.  
Я продолжил.

…Он натянул джинсы на голое тело, запихнув трусы в карман.  
\- Как ты попался, Хауи? Мне казалось, таким как ты мешает думать только член. А как погляжу… не совсем. На что он купил тебя, если не на это?  
\- А не подумал, что это просто ты цветочек не первой свежести?  
Келли улыбнулся.  
И отправил меня на сутки в карцер.

Я написал ему эссе.  
Я написал ему много эссе.  
Очень много.  
Несколько месяцев я писал все то, что приходило мне в голову. На листе формата А4.  
Избавлю вас от подробностей, сэр. Что-то подсказывает мне, что вы их не любите. А мои эссе были довольно странным чтивом.  
Участь их была той же, что и у прежних. Мусорная корзина.  
\- Нет.  
\- Не то.  
\- Это не пойдет.  
\- Еще.  
\- Тебе стоит подумать.  
\- У него мозги точно работают. А у тебя?  
\- Ты сможешь сделать то, что написал?  
\- Не обольщайся.  
\- Чушь.  
\- Это все не то.

Однажды я сказал:  
\- Ко мне приходит отец Энтони.  
\- Вот как? Отец Энтони - отличный парень. Ты поведал ему о нас?  
\- Нет. О Гэри.  
\- Благоразумно. Отец Энтони - отличный парень. Но тайна исповеди всегда вызывала у меня сомнения.  
\- Это не исповедь. Мы просто говорили. Он считает, что…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп. Хауи… Пусть это была и не исповедь, но я вряд ли хочу знать. Я не занимаюсь спасением твоей души, у меня другая цель. Если тебе нужно утрясти дела с Господом – пожалуйста. Но делай это без меня.  
\- Какая?  
\- Что?  
\- Какая у тебя цель? Зачем тебе нужна эта писанина? Она меня убивает.  
\- Она убивает тебя, потому что ты пишешь не то, что думаешь. Не то, что чувствуешь. С тем же успехом ты мог бы написать, что искренне прощаешь эту заблудшую овцу – и ждать, что слова чудодейственным образом станут реальностью, и ты обретешь мир.  
\- Ты, разумеется, лучше меня знаешь, что я чувствую и чего хочу.  
\- Разумеется. Сложно знать это хуже тебя. Не устаю удивляться, как при наличии каких-то мозгов ты умудряешься не видеть того, что на поверхности.  
\- Мне херово от этого.  
\- Это потому что ты врешь. Человек слабеет, когда врет другим. Человек кончается, когда начинает врать самому себе. Тебе полегчает, когда ты перестанешь. Напиши то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.

В конечном итоге каждый получает то, чего хочет – я уже это говорил. То, что вы имеете на данный момент, – плод ваших желаний и результат планомерной деятельности. Если вы недовольны, а желания остались прежними, значит, это деятельность где-то дала сбой.  
У вас был план.  
Но он оказался неправильным.  
Вам не удалось свести баланс. Правая и левая часть страницы, сэр, – если вы когда-нибудь видели бухгалтерские книги. Дебет и кредит, помните? Эти штуки должны сойтись – вот в чем фокус - иначе вы банкрот.

Когда вы объявляете себя банкротом, сэр, – вы думаете: это убийственно и постыдно. Вам кажется, что это конец жизни. Но банкротство – только процедура.  
Мой дед был бухгалтером. А еще редким выжигой и ловкачом, но это уже менее интересно. Когда-то он пытался меня учить, и кое-что я запомнил.  
Чаще всего, объявление банкротства – всего лишь способ избежать гораздо больших проблем, сэр.

Однажды я подал Келли лист с единственной фразой.  
Он прочитал и… прочитал еще раз. И еще.  
\- Я все сделал правильно?  
Бумага легла на край стола вместо мусорной корзины.  
\- И как? Ты доволен?  
Люк промолчал.

Человек слабеет, когда врет другим. Человек кончается, когда начинает врать самому себе. Люк был прав.  
Опасно держать варево под крышкой слишком долго.  
Если открыть шлюзы, возможно, грязь осядет, а вода найдет себе другое русло.  
Что я написал? Это просто.  
Что хочу Гэри.  
Что я все еще хочу получить Гэри навсегда.

Когда вы пережили процедуру банкротства, вы можете начать все с начала. Помните об активах и пассивах?  
Что бы ни случилось, у вас кое-что есть.  
Что бы ни произошло, вы кое-что должны.  
Вам нужно еще раз пересчитать столбики.  
Вам стоит попробовать другой подход к распределению позиций.  
Вам понадобится внешний управляющий, сэр.

Мне нужен был другой план.  
Правильный, конечно же.

Для начала стоило изменить подход к расчетам.  
Я хотел получить Гэри, как получают вещь. Он был для меня чем-то вроде желанного девайса. И с одной стороны, большой ошибки тут нет.  
Человек такая же штука, как любое устройство с функциями. У каждого - свой набор. Что-то идет базой, что-то можно проапгрейдить, что-то - отключить за ненадобностью.  
Чем отличается человек от гаджета?  
Сознание? Мысли? Чувства, эмоции? Воля? Вы идете тем же неверным путем, что и я. Это все функции.  
Вы читали когда-нибудь инструкции к приборам целиком, сэр? Зачем их вообще печатают? Вы знаете все режимы работы собственного телефона?  
Вы никогда не знаете полного списка доступных вам возможностей.  
А что, если ваш девайс просто не может чего-то очень важного?  
Какая-то функция недоступна лично вам. Или сломана. Или ее в вашем гаджете никогда не было.  
Чем отличается человек от вещи?

Я сказал про внешнего управляющего, сэр?  
Да, это была мысль Люка.  
Помимо функций у человека есть органика.  
\- Тебе нужны будут деньги.  
\- Я не идиот, Люк.  
\- Я этого и не говорил.  
\- Я знаю, что приклады и звездочки на фюзеляж – полная хрень. Чего ты хочешь? Прямо. Как для тупых. Чтоб я понял.  
Келли застегнул мне ширинку и поднялся с пола.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь про мой небольшой служебный профит?

Я думал, что секс со мной ему быстро прискучит. Мне казалось, я был не тем, кто Люку нужен. Некоторые вещи не доставляли мне удовольствия. А поверить, что нравишься тому, кто не нравится тебе, труднее, чем обманывать себя иллюзией взаимности.  
Но мы продолжали трахаться с относительной регулярностью.  
Довольно странно сходить с ума от тупой дрочки на свободе и вдруг обрести стабильный секс в тюрьме, вам не кажется?  
Люк мне не нравился, но я его хотел. Люку что-то не нравилось во мне, но он терпел.  
Что именно и почему, я не знал, и, по большому счету, не особо интересовался. Мне было довольно того, что есть. У нас был один из самых спокойных раскладов, какие можно только представить.

Я знал про его небольшой служебный профит.  
Если сказать, что других каналов поступления в центр не было, станет понятно, что «небольшой» в данном случае – легкое преуменьшение.  
Сеть у Келли была устроена грамотно, насколько я мог об этом судить. Работала без глобальных сбоев. Что высшая администрация, что нижние и средние звенья самой цепочки, скорее всего, и понятия не имели о роли в этом деле начальника старшего блока.  
Я сам, трахая Люка полгода, все еще не догадывался о том, что наркота в тюрьме появляется именно с его благословения.  
Но с того момента, как мои подозрения постепенно переросли в уверенность, этого разговора я ждал. Ждал и опасался.  
Борьба с наркоманией в центре велась постоянно. Промывка мозгов на уроках, у психолога: в группах и индивидуально, медосмотры, внезапные сдачи анализов, тихие шмоны во время обеда и шумные показательные обыски. Все как положено.  
Кто-то регулярно залипал. Парни палились, получали новые сроки и отправлялись в Рикерс-Айленд и другие взрослые тюрьмы – тех совершеннолетних, с кем возникали проблемы, в центре не держали. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы Люк отмазывал хоть кого-то из них, и тем не менее бреши закрывались новыми желающими. Я не знаю, как он с этим управлялся.  
Наверно, и правда любил свою работу.

Можете мне не верить, сэр, но тогда на первом месте у меня был не страх потерять право на досрочное или получить новый срок. В то время я просто не хотел касаться этого даже шестнадцатиметровой палкой. У каждого есть свои загоны – у меня был такой.  
Я не был сентиментальным, но все еще помнил Энди и Адама. Конечно, никто не помешает человеку лишить себя жизни, если он сделает этот выбор, но становиться тем, кто ему помогает, я не собирался.  
Теперь выбор вставал передо мной.  
И, похоже, выбора у меня не было.

\- Мне предлагают в перспективе другое место. Эрик Тэйлор-Центр в Рикерс-Айленд. Я планирую дать согласие.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- Рано. Это будет не раньше, чем через год. Когда тамошнего начальника дожмут отправиться в отставку.  
Я пожал плечами, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Тейлор в два раза больше нашего. Там посложнее. Но зато и денег больше. Я планирую оформить твой перевод. Тоже не сейчас: туда направляют только тех, чей остаточный срок не больше года. Но ты появишься там раньше меня.  
\- Что от меня потребуется?  
\- Эта фишка со сроком дико неудобна. Тем из моих парней, которых туда сплавили, просто не удавалось ничего успеть. В сущности, на это и расчет. Но еще они были совсем тупенькие. Ты другое дело.  
\- У тебя там на кого-то выход?  
\- Выхода пока нет. Но будет к моменту моего перевода. С тебя - только информация. Кто, что, сколько, как организовано. Деньги у тебя будут. Поддержка тоже. Там больше братков, но зато хватает ирландцев. Потому меня и зовут.  
Люк улыбнулся.  
\- Любишь ирландцев?  
\- Они обычно не оставляют мне выбора.

Функционально и органически.  
Тогда я этих медицинских словес даже не слышал. Это уже потом выучил, как Отче наш.  
Человек – та же вещь. Только возможностей больше.  
Если устройство не функционирует правильным образом, все, что вам остается – купить другое, более подходящее.  
А если это не вариант? Если другое – не совсем то, чего вы на самом деле хотите?  
Так бывает. Редко – но случается.  
Вы не можете изменить набор функций в человеке – вы его не делали.  
Но вы можете пойти органическим путем.

Вы вправе считать меня чудовищем, сэр, – я с вами не буду спорить. Но смысл у вашего мнения появится тогда, когда вы мне объясните, чем я больший монстр, чем те, кому нужна была в нем дешевая блядь?  
Кому нужен был хорошенький рот и задница малолетки?  
Вы можете мне не верить, но моей целью не было заставить его страдать. Дело даже не в том, что я простил эту заблудшую овцу, но… он же не виноват, что какой-то функции в нем просто нет.  
Я не собирался причинять ему зла.  
Мене просто нужно было его присутствие рядом.  
Я хотел получить Гэри целиком.

Я подготовил Келли сеть к моменту его появления в Рикерс-Айленд. На самом деле, это было не так уж и сложно.  
Каналов поступления там было многим больше, чем один, – иногда мне казалось, что не занимается этим делом там только ленивый. Но зато и спрос неизменно превышал предложение.  
Нет, я не сменил отношения к этому делу. Но я его выполнял.  
Маленькими шажками можно уйти гораздо дальше, чем кажется. Я ведь не прыгал в длину. Сначала я касался этого шестнадцатиметровой палкой. Потом десяти-, пяти-… После масштабной чистки, когда нас сдал кто-то из латиносов, пару раз мне даже пришлось продавать самому. Так что палка не потребовалась вообще.

Процент мне Келли честно переводил. Чтобы вы знали, я человек не очень притязательный, сэр. В тюрьме они мне мало требовались, так что к концу срока на моей банковской карте лежала неплохая сумма.  
Положение Люка в Тэйлоре было выше – а, следовательно, он больше был на виду. Часто видеться нам было не резон, можно было пропалить канал – вышло бы хуже. Да и режим в Рикерс-Айленд строже, чем в коррекционке.  
С трахом было туго. Количество наших контактов упало в разы. Зато качество было на уровне.  
Так или иначе наши взаимовыгодные во всех смыслах отношения продолжались. В общем и целом я скоротал свои пять лет не так уж дерьмово, как ожидал, именно благодаря Келли.  
Я вышел за ограждение, получив положительное решение комиссии по досрочному освобождению.

Я пережил свою процедуру банкротства и собирался начать все с начала.  
Кое-что у меня было.  
Кое-кому я был должен.

Квартира Люка оказалась на удивление уютной.  
Совершенно не выглядела нежилой или казарменно пустой, как мне представлялось. Ничего лишнего, но все на месте и чистенько.  
Он трогательно купил вина и заказал нормальную жрачку в ресторане. Мы посидели на кухне. Почти все время молча.  
Говорить с ним об обещании в отношении Гэри сразу я посчитал не очень красивым, обсуждать дела не хотелось ни мне, ни ему, а других тем у нас с Люком, наверно, и не могло быть. В домашней обстановке он не то чтобы очень изменился, разве что меньше улыбался и разговаривал чуть мягче, но все равно видеть его вне тюремных стен было диковато.

Он закурил прямо в постели, что тоже смотрелось необычно. Нет, я знал, что он курит, но никогда не видел.  
В темноте огонек разорался красным и гас, как маячок. Люк засмеялся, стряхивая пепел.  
\- Такая экзотика – трахаться на кровати, правда?  
\- Экзотика – с тобой целоваться.  
Он докурил и потушил сигарету о пепельницу. Я сел и поднял с пола свои вещи.  
\- Оставайся.  
\- Люк…  
\- Что? Я не висну. Меня даже дома не бывает, ты же знаешь. Можешь пожить здесь – это лучше, чем в мотеле.  
\- Я звонил Кэрол пару недель назад и попросил снять мне квартиру. Это здесь же, на Лонг-Айленде. В двух кварталах отсюда. Я заходил туда днем, там вполне можно обитать. Мне нужно будет искать работу…  
\- Не нужно. У меня есть для тебя работа. Зачем я, по-твоему, тебя учил? Когда что-то делаешь, нужно делать это идеально, а у меня слишком мало времени. Освободишь меня кое от каких неформальных забот, у тебя выйдет не хуже.  
\- Я не собирался искать работу здесь, я… Если ты помнишь, у меня есть одно дело.  
\- Я помню. Сейчас.  
Он поднялся, надел джинсы и футболку и вышел куда-то за дверь, видимо, в гостиную. Я слышал, как прошлепали босые ноги по ступенькам: сначала вниз, а потом наверх.  
В руках у него был желтый конверт.  
\- Тут информация за последний месяц – я даже не распечатывал.  
Я взвесил пакет в руках. Наверно, там были фотографии. И листок с адресом.  
Люк смотрел на меня, стоя посреди комнаты.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Когда ты сделаешь то, что хочешь, ты сможешь вернуться и снова жить здесь. Я дам тебе… отпуск.  
\- Я понимаю, что я тебе должен, Люк.  
\- Ты мне ничего не должен. Просто тебе не найти нормальной работы в Калифорнии, там слишком много таких, как ты. А расходы у тебя удвоятся. Я предлагаю хороший вариант.  
Смысл в его словах был.  
\- Хорошо. Я подумаю.  
Я вывернул рукава толстовки и встряхнул ее.  
\- Останься хоть сегодня. Куда ты пойдешь на ночь глядя?

Через два месяца я вышел на улицу из своей квартиры.  
У меня были деньги, пухлый желтый конверт и билет в Калифорнию. Я сел в такси и захлопнул дверь.  
Мне было хорошо.  
У меня был план. Я надеялся, на этот раз правильный.  
Я знал, что собирался сделать.  
Да, сэр, я собирался получить Гэри.

Если бы вы хотели получить Гэри в двадцать один – вам пришлось бы раскошелиться.  
Прежде всего потребовалась бы машина – я имею в виду, что-нибудь подобающее: минимум кайенн, максимум не ограничен. Не то что вас не припаркуют на чем-то попроще, просто Гэри вы вряд ли увидите.  
Дальше клуб. Вы можете просто отправиться из Эл-Эй по Уилшир-бульвар до Саус Фэйрфакс и свернуть к Пан Пасифик Парк, не доезжая Беверли – даже если вы там не бывали, вы не пропустите это заведение. Но я бы советовал забронировать столик заранее.  
Бар работает с шести, клуб открывается в десять, на танцполе в любое время много парней, но бонтон - появляться не раньше половины первого.  
Сами вы его не отыщете, поэтому дальше просто: говорите бармену, что вам нужен Айриш – и при благополучном раскладе через пятнадцать минут за вашим столиком сидит парень лет двадцати.  
Вы уже знакомы, но позвольте еще раз представить: Гэри Террио.

Гэри в двадцать один?  
Я расскажу…  
Если вы хотите Гэри – а раз он подошел к вашему столику, то сделает так, что вы его уже хотите, – три сотни, и он сосет вам на третьем этаже в прайвит-рум. Это средняя цена, сэр, – я вас предупреждал.  
Если вы хотите что-то посущественнее – вам принесут прайс-лист. Мой вам совет: почитайте. Узнаете много нового.  
Если вы хотите Гэри на всю ночь – договаривайтесь с ним лично. В обход заведения выйдет дешевле. Да, и - торгуйтесь. Он столько не стоит.  
Только если вы хотите впустить Гэри в дом или – что еще важнее – выпустить оттуда… ну, вы помните, да?  
Если вы хотите получить Гэри на пару-тройку месяцев – бросьте эту затею. Пытаться удержать дорогую шлюху все равно что вкладывать деньги в финансовую пирамиду.  
Я?  
Со мной все проще.  
Я не собирался ему платить.  
Вернее так: я собирался платить не ему.

Кому-то нужен хороший дантист. Кому-то – правильный парикмахер.  
Кто-то придирчиво выбирает дельного автослесаря для своей четырехколесной «девочки».  
Кто-то месяцами ищет дизайнера для отделки дома или домработницу с рекомендациями.  
Нам всем нужны специалисты.  
Если вы не можете сделать чего-то сами – найдите того, кто сделает все за вас. В этом нет ничего постыдного, сэр.  
Я долго искал того, кто сделает то, что нужно. И как нужно.  
Найти человека, оказывающего подобные услуги, имея медицинское образование, не так уж просто, я вам скажу.  
Найти человека, который может дать определенную гарантию, почти невозможно.  
Но если вы хотите получить Гэри, вам нужно прыгнуть выше головы.

Я избавлю вас от подробностей, мистер – такие, как вы, морщатся от деталей.  
Но чтобы вы там ни думали: мне не доставило это удовольствия.  
Просто если вы хотите получить Гэри, вам нельзя быть тряпкой, – если вы понимаете, о чем я. Вам придется проявить жесткость.

Когда я приехал в больницу, он все еще не пришел в себя. Врач любезно уделил мне время и сообщил о его состоянии в общих чертах, но вдаваться в детали отказался.  
\- Вы его друг, мистер…?  
\- Бартош. Больше, чем друг.  
Доктор Салино понимающе кивнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Мне жаль, мистер Бартош. Я понимаю ваши чувства. Но есть понятие врачебной тайны – а я дорожу своим местом и лицензией. Перечень лиц, которых я могу посвящать в тонкости состояния больных, ограничен. Супруги, родители, дети, братья и сестры – вот, собственно, и все.  
\- Но вы можете хотя бы сказать о перспективе: как быстро он встанет?  
\- Пока ничего определенного. Травмы позвоночника непредсказуемы. Возможности реабилитации очень индивидуальны. Полный перерыв спинного мозга – редкость. Но надо наблюдать за реакциями. Возможно, это только сдавливание гематомой. Возможно, повреждения более серьезны. Страховка мистера Террио не предусматривает проведения МРТ, а полученные рентгеновские снимки…  
\- Делайте МРТ, я оплачу.  
\- Что ж, это замечательно, мистер Бартош. Завтра и сделаем. По результатам ситуация может проясниться. Однако каких-то долгосрочных прогнозов я вам дать все равно не смогу. Восстановление при таких травмах идет очень индивидуально.  
\- Я понял. Еще один вопрос. Через какое время человек из вашего… перечня мог бы забрать его?  
Док округлил глаза.  
\- Забрать? Куда?  
\- В другой штат. В Нью-Йорк.  
\- Вы с ума сошли. Еще как минимум недели две он совершенно не транспортабелен. Может быть, потом… и если вы найдете кого-то из его родни. Полиции, насколько я знаю, это не удалось. Об этом можно будет думать не раньше. Детектив, который ведет дело, сказал, что у мистера Террио дом в Калифорнии. В переезде точно есть необходимость? Если вы готовы о нем заботиться, это можно было бы сделать и здесь. В Лос-Анджелесе много хороших специалистов. Я точно могу вам сказать, что обязательно понадобится хороший массажист и…  
\- Хорошо. Вернемся к этому разговору через две недели. А сейчас… Я могу его увидеть?

Такие парни, как Гэри, убийственно хороши малолетками.  
В свои пятнадцать они могли бы лечить безнадежную импотенцию. В семнадцать на них западают стойкие натуралы. В двадцать они продолжают цеплять педофилов. Но пара лет еще – и… с ними происходит какая-то херня. Обратный процесс: превращение бабочки в червяка.  
Я не знаю, куда девается все то, что в них когда-то было с избытком – может, каждый новый выпивающий из колодца свою кружку приближает его иссыхание.  
Может, какая-то компенсация за подарок судьбы. Easy come – easy go.  
Я боялся, что увижу… парня. Просто парня.  
На фото он был миловидной деткой – не более того. Но когда фотографии имели отношение к реальности?  
Я открыл дверь со страхом разочарования. Опасением, что все мои усилия были зря.  
На постели лежал тот же Гэри, которого я знал пять лет назад.

Что нужно сделать, чтобы получить все законно?  
Найти адвокатскую контору, специализирующуюся на делах такого рода? Мимо.  
Найти среди адвокатов идейных активистов движения? Мало.  
Профессионализм сделает все возможное, личная заинтересованность прыгнет через голову. Но только собственная боль перешагнет все мыслимые границы.  
\- Как вас зовут, мисс Мэнсфилд?  
\- Рози.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь любили, Рози?  
У нее на столе стояла фотография в темной рамке. Фотография – и ничего больше. Ни папок, ни бумаг, ни телефона, ни подставки для авторучки, ни офисного набора. Монитор с клавиатурой находился на приставной тумбе справа.  
У истощенной блондинки на снимке были опущенные уголки губ и синяки под глазами.  
\- У него никого нет. Только я.  
Не спрашивайте, откуда я узнал.  
Если хочешь получить Гэри – надо сделать что-то особенное.  
\- Меня даже не пускают к нему. Формально – я ему никто.  
Она слушала, сцепив руки в замок и покусывая костяшки пальцев.  
\- Если ему будет больно, я даже не смогу держать его за руку. Если ему потребуется операция, не я буду принимать решение. Если он… я не смогу его даже похоронить. Его приемной семье плевать на него, но они против нас.  
Просто, чтоб вы знали: есть вещи, от которых я не получаю удовольствия. Я не люблю использовать людей. Это не очень правильно.  
Но если вы хотите получить Гэри – вам придется сделать кое-что, чего вы никогда не делали. Вам придется переступить через себя.  
\- Я сделаю для вас всё, Хауи. Всё. И даже больше.  
Зато если вы хотите получить Гэри – это не встанет вам дорого.  
Она так и не взяла чек.

Доктор Салино посмотрел на меня удивленно.  
\- А почему вы не сказали мне об этом сразу?  
\- Видите ли… люди относятся к таким вещам по-разному. Мне хотелось убедиться, что все будет воспринято правильно.  
\- Это Калифорния, а не Техас, мистер Бартош. Здесь на многое смотрят проще.  
\- Я могу пригласить адвоката прямо в палату, чтобы оформить все по правилам?  
\- Разумеется. Не вижу никаких препятствий.

Я вошел в палату. Гэри посмотрел на меня.  
И кивнул головой:  
\- Теперь все ясно. Ты доволен?  
\- Да.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
\- Мне казалось, тебе сидеть еще два года.  
\- Освободился досрочно.  
Я сел на табуретку рядом с кроватью.  
\- Я говорил с врачом. И у меня для тебя две новости. Ну ты понял.  
Он сглотнул.  
\- Я никогда больше не встану?  
\- Мне жаль. Теперь придется закончить на плохой.  
\- Что может быть хуже?  
Я положил бумагу на одеяло. Он не опустил глаза, продолжал смотреть на меня.  
\- Что это?  
\- Свидетельство о нашем браке, заключенном в Бостоне, штат Массачусетс, месяц назад.  
Знаете, как он отреагировал, сэр? Он засмеялся.  
\- Господи, Хауи. Ты же католик. Это… богомерзко.  
\- Я был уверен, что ты оценишь.  
Я подождал, пока он успокоится.  
\- И чего ты этим добьешься? Чего ты хочешь? Денег? Да у меня их не так уж много. Дом? За него даже второй взнос кредита не выплачен. Ты не сможешь получить ничего по суду с этой липой.  
\- Господи, Гэри… О чем ты думаешь? С этой липой я могу получить тебя.  
\- Что?  
Я положил ему на грудь всю папку с бумагами.  
\- Это документы на оформление патронажа. Сейчас я позову сюда Рози, она засвидетельствует твое согласие, и мы все оформим. Я тебя забираю из клиники.  
Гэри замолчал, переваривая информацию. Недоуменно помотал головой.  
\- По-твоему, я дам на это согласие? Хауи, ты вконец отупел в тюрьме?  
\- А теперь специально для тебя, учитывая твое состояние. По пунктам и медленно. Первое: встать ты уже не сможешь. Второе: денег у тебя мало. Третье: кредит за твой дом просрочен. Четвертое: у тебя никого нет. Кроме меня. Но ты можешь выбрать приют для неимущих инвалидов. Я принес тебе фотографии его интерьеров, чтобы ты морально подготовился.  
На третьей фотке он отвернулся.  
\- Мне позвать Рози?  
Он лежал молча. Минут семь, прежде чем кивнул головой.  
\- Калифорния закончилась, детка. Добро пожаловать домой. Мы возвращаемся на Лонг-Айленд.


	3. Chapter 3

Какой предмет вы любили в школе, сэр? Математику? Биологию?  
Мне нравилась история. Интересная штука, правда? Эти параграфы с картинками в учебниках – я любил их листать. В них так много всего. Эпохи, цивилизации, уклады. Страны, даты, события, их причины и следствия. Свидетельства: в папирусах, пергаментах, летописях. Раскопки.  
Столько информации и трудов, чтоб донести одну простую мысль: времена разные, люди всегда одинаковы.  
Принципы не меняются с изменением вида шкур, пещер и палок-копалок. Мы всё там же, откуда стартовали. И маемся всё той же хренью. Собирательство и охота. Все, что мы делаем, сводится к этим двум вещам.

Все собирают.  
Все ловят и ловятся.  
Не стоит льстить себе, что ты всегда охотник – вернее окажешься добычей. Лучше быть осторожным и петлять. Хотя поможет ли.  
На каждую тварь найдется своя ловушка. Каждый рано или поздно будет пойман.  
И вы тоже, сэр. И я, само собой.  
Может быть, пока мы планируем тут свое маленькое сафари, кто-то получает лицензию на отстрел нас. Не пугайтесь, сэр. Я фигурально.  
Капканы, силки, мышеловки, ямы, растяжки. Какая обманка ваша?  
Иногда роковыми оказываются такие на взгляд безобидные вещи.  
Одна из самых мерзких и коварных штук, что видел я, сэр – липкая лента для мух.

Мне действительно потребовались деньги. Довольно много.  
Спустя пару недель доктор Салино, покачав головой, все же подписал разрешение на перевозку Гэри в Нью-Йорк. Особая транспортировка, медицинской бригада и оборудование в самолет встали в приличную сумму.  
Без машины, опять же, в Нью-Йорке не обойтись. Я отказался от пикапа – седан с низкой посадкой был теперь практичнее – и выбрал подержанную "короллу" с нормальным движком.  
Часть денег ушла на согласованный с хозяйкой ремонт. Заменить душевую кабину на ванну. Сделать вторую спальню. Расширить дверные проемы под коляску. Если она потребуется. Укрепить дверь. Поставить замки на окна. На всякий случай.  
Обои. Мебель. Занавески. Вышло неплохо.  
\- Нравится?  
Гэри промолчал.

Я устроил его в реабилитационный центр Маргарет Титц, вопреки явному неодобрению Люка, и возил туда в течение месяца. Комплексная терапия: капельницы, лечебные процедуры, занятия на тренажерах, психологическая реабилитация. Курс был оплачен вперед, но прерван раньше срока.  
Сначала от него отказался психотерапевт, ведущий групповые сеансы спинальников. Затем – специалист индивидуальной помощи. Спустя четыре недели лечащий врач вызвал меня на разговор.  
\- Я не вижу особого смысла в дальнейшем лечении мистера Террио у нас. Не истолкуйте моих слов превратно, но руководству центра не хотелось бы впоследствии исков о непрофессионализме. Особенно от пациентов, отказывающихся выполнять предписания и идти на контакт. Мы не проводим курсов принудительного лечения и не можем заставлять больных делать то, что необходимо, насильно.  
\- Вы отказываете ему в помощи?  
Он не повелся. Возможные потери по иску пугали его явно больше возврата моих денег.  
\- Мы сделали все, что в наших силах, чтобы ему помочь, мистер Бартош. Гематома шейного отдела ушла полностью. Правильно подбранные препараты и физиотерапевтические процедуры – полностью заслуга специалистов центра. Но большего мы сделать не можем. Его травма L-4. И прогноз был бы неплохим, если бы можно было вылечить того, кто лечиться не хочет.  
\- L-4? Что это?  
\- Если упрощенно: у него повреждение участка спинного мозга между ребрами и тазом. Полного перерыва нет. Та часть тела, которая расположена выше этого участка, должна функционировать нормально.  
\- Должна. Но?  
\- Я не знаю, по какой причине он отказывается от выполнения программы. Возможно, это следствие какого-то психического сдвига, раз травма получена в результате избиения. Скорее всего, начинать следует с этого. Могу дать координаты специалиста, занимающегося с пациентами, подвергшимися насилию. В нашем центре таких нет. У нас другая специфика.  
Он сунул мне карточку: крупным шрифтом название клиники по центру и столбик телефонных номеров внизу.  
Я попрощался.  
Гэри глядел в потолок машины, откинув голову к спинке сиденья.  
\- Как думаешь, логично мне возить тебя на сеансы психологической помощи пациентам, подвергшимся насилию?  
Он промолчал.  
Я выбросил карточку в окно.

От сиделки из центра я тоже отказался. По двум причинам.  
Первой был Гэри. Меня не обманывали его потерянность и апатия. Я знал: рано или поздно это пройдет, если вообще не блеф, и тогда сиделка будет представлять угрозу. Вызвать инстинкт – сексуальный или материнский – у любой бабы, тем более той, что выбрала призванием уход, «несчастному» Гэри будет даже легче, чем здоровому и веселому.  
В мои планы это не входило.  
Вторая причина была еще проще. Сиделка была не нужна.  
Я все делал сам. Давал лекарства по часам. Делал уколы. Втирал масло от пролежней. Кормил, убирал, мыл, переодевал, менял постельное белье. Меня не напрягало.  
Ничего извращенного, если вы подумали об этом, сэр.  
Да ладно, вы подумали.  
Не вы единственный. Люк спросил прямо.  
\- Ты его ебешь?  
\- Он парализован.  
\- Это ответ да или нет?  
\- Люк.  
\- Да?  
\- Не лезь в это.  
\- Как скажешь. Но тогда я не понимаю.  
\- Чего?  
\- Тебе это все… нравится?

Не знаю, как лучше объяснить. У вас есть дети, сэр? Наверно, было бы проще сравнить это с уходом за ребенком, но у меня их нет. Не могу судить.  
Для меня это было так, как если бы часть моего тела находилась отдельно.  
Вас ведь не отталкивает свой естественный запах? Вы не морщитесь во время гигиенических процедур? Не страдаете от наличия у себя физиологических отправлений? В этом сложно найти удовольствие, но ведь и отвращения не возникает?  
Он мне не помогал. Если вы понимаете, о чем я. Совсем. Но это было неважно.  
\- Я ведь знаю, Гэри, что люди могут в твоем состоянии. Что чувствуют. Что и как контролируют. Интересовался. Думаешь доставить мне этим неприятности?  
Гэри молчал.  
\- Зря. Ты вряд ли поймешь, но мне не противно.

Он молчал с того времени, как мы вылетели из Калифорнии.  
Мне это долго не мешало. Я ведь добился того, к чему стремился. Стал Человеком, Который Нужен Гэри. По умолчанию? Тем проще. Против желания? Жаль, но иначе не выходило.  
Все остальное казалось мелочью.  
Я разговаривал с ним. Мне не нужен был ответ.  
Только один раз, сразу по возвращении, он спросил:  
\- Что ты сделаешь со мной, когда наешься местью и надрочишься на мое унижение? Убьешь? Сдашь в приют? Вывезешь на ближайшую свалку?  
\- Подам на развод и буду выплачивать алименты.  
\- Смешно.  
Я не стал ничего ему объяснять. Не имело смысла. Только сказал:  
\- Это не месть.  
Но он вряд ли поверил.  
Вы ведь тоже не верите, правда?

Нет, если я скажу, что меня не трогала идея заставить Гэри пережить то же, что пережил я, оказавшись в тюрьме, это будет ложь. Трогала. Еще больше я бы хотел, чтоб он мог почувствовать то, что чувствовал я утром той нашей ночи. Хоть это было невозможно.  
Я не дорос до прощения заблудших овец, сэр. Да и моя овца не особо жаждала прощения.  
Но месть не была моей целью.  
Я не испытывал злорадства, когда смотрел на него.  
Первое время мне было просто хорошо.  
У меня была свобода. Лонг-Айленд. Дом.  
И Гэри.  
Все, наконец, шло как надо. Правильно.  
Я его не ебал. Мне было достаточно его присутствия рядом.

Одна из самых скользких ловушек в жизни – обманка: это только секс.  
Он ведь ничего не значит, правда? Десерт разной степени пикантности, не больше. Чистая физиология.  
Ничего не требует, ни к чему не обязывает. Вы легко смогли бы обойтись, но к чему себе отказывать.  
Не обольщайтесь. Так не бывает.  
Знаете притчу про гвозди, сэр? Их всегда можно вытащить, это правда. Только дырки все равно останутся.  
Если бы секс не метил, если бы не оставлял зарубок и не цеплял за собой что-то еще, обрастая снежным комом, все было бы… Не то чтобы лучше. Возможно, даже не легче. Но проще.  
Куча людей попалась на эту удочку, у вас мало шансов стать исключением. Ловите себя на лжи раньше, чем успели ее произнести, мой вам совет.  
Симпатия, привязанность, привычка, зависимость. Удобство.  
Жалость.  
Вы вплавляетесь в человека, которого имеете, даже если вас не связывает ничего, кроме траха. Прилипаете, как муха.  
Мне было достаточно присутствия Гэри рядом. Я его не ебал.  
Зато в моей жизни все еще оставался Люк Келли.

Я не любил Люка. Он мне даже не нравился.  
Я был ему благодарен, да. Но холодная благодарность забивалась горячим злым стыдом с налетом презрения – к себе и к нему - за то, что было раньше и продолжалось сейчас. Я хотел бы вычеркнуть Келли и все, что с ним связано, из жизни.  
Несколько раз я порывался начать разговор.  
Но не мог.  
Я привык к Люку как к данности. Я в нем почти нуждался. А временами он был так убийственно жалок.  
И да. Я его хотел.

Он еще похудел – а может, у меня появилась возможность нормально его разглядеть. Он не любил раздеваться целиком, но уступал моему желанию. Только отводил глаза, когда я смотрел на него без одежды. Мне не так нужна была его неловкость, хотя она вставляла, как просто нравилось его видеть.  
На четвертом десятке он выглядел угловатым, как подросток. Остро выступающие суставы: ключицы, локти, колени; очерченные ребра, впалый живот с дорожкой темных волос вниз. Мелкие и бледные, почти не выделяющиеся на светлой коже соски. В нем было что-то трогающее. Задевающее за живое.  
Наши походно-полевые перепихоны в Рикерс-Айленд отбили у меня охоту к экспресс-сексу. Возможность тянуть, сколько можешь, казалась еще одной гранью свободы. Но тянул я не только поэтому.  
Оставаясь без одежды, Люк менялся. Становился другим, непохожим на себя обычного. Таким, как в наш первый раз: уязвимым и открытым. Податливым. Готовым принимать.  
Меня раздирало надвое желанием сломать его - с одной стороны, и больной жалостью - с другой.  
Не уверен, что вы поймете, о чем я, сэр.  
Но есть люди, которые созданы отдаваться. Люк умел.

Я смотрел на него в такие моменты и знал, что могу делать с ним все.  
Никогда и ни с кем больше мне так сильно не хотелось перейти свою личную грань.  
Если вам интересно мое мнение: ему бы понравилось.  
Но никогда и ни с кем я не прилагал столько усилий, чтобы удержаться. Хотя бы ради подобия самоуважения. Наслаждаться властью над кем-то недостойно. Зависеть от нее – постыдно.  
Меня прилично заводила моя вседозволенность, и от этого было мерзко.  
Если хотите знать, что я думаю: то, что я ею не пользовался, не давало Люку избавиться от меня.

Трахал я его жестко, ласки он не любил. На нем часто оставались синяки и метки, даже в те разы, когда я был аккуратен. Кожа такая, по-медицински - повышенная ломкость капилляров. Пятна расцветали багровым сразу: засосы-укусы в основании шеи, следы от пальцев на заднице, плечах и бедрах. Потом они синели и медленно сходили в желтизну. Вы опять не поймете, но в этом было что-то притягательное. Красивое.  
Со временем я научился сохранять видимость равнодушия на его провокации. Я не срывался. Молчал в процессе. Ни разу всерьез так и не ударил. Хотя хотелось. Не сжимал пальцы, когда он запрокидывал голову, открывая мне горло. Только гладил. Кожа на шее у него была шершавой: щетина доходила до поперечной складки. Мне нравилось, как вздрагивает кадык под моей ладонью. У него сбивалось дыхание. Становились горячими руки. Волосы липли к влажному лбу и вискам.  
Как-то я его спросил:  
\- Почему ты не найдешь того, кто играл бы по твоим правилам?  
Он ответил:  
\- Что ты знаешь о моих правилах? Может, ты как раз играешь по ним.  
Тогда мне казалось, что он боялся. Не нарваться, нет. Того же, что и я – потерять себя.  
Теперь думаю иначе.  
Люк всегда курил сразу после, сидя на краю постели. Он сильно сутулился, так что на спине грядой выступал хребет, а лопатки были похожи на обрубки крыльев.  
У него был красивый профиль.  
Я смотрел, как он щелкает дешевой зажигалкой, не с первого раза высекая огонь. Как вдыхает, втягивая щеки, и разгорается алым кончик сигареты. Как выпускает дым через полусжатые губы.

Когда вам будут говорить: это только секс, ничего больше – не то что не верьте.  
Просто знайте этому цену.  
Не позволяйте себе думать: это легко, это ничего не значит.  
Так не бывает.  
Случайных людей нет. А значит, и случайного секса тоже.  
Наверно, я тоже Люка от чего-то спасал.  
Я не говорил ему «спасибо» не потому, что это пошло и тупо, а потому что боялся, что это прозвучит как «прости».

Магия заканчивалась вместе с сигаретой, когда Люк уходил в душ.  
А дальше все шло, как обычно.  
Через три месяца я понял, что не выкручусь сам.  
Бруклинская шваль работодателю не нужна. Бруклинская шваль с отсидкой работодателя пугает. Я не обвинял никого. Обвинять других – первый шаг лузера. Все было правильно. Все справедливо.  
Но мне нужно было жить. У меня была… семья, сэр. Только не надо смеяться. Что такое семья как не те, кто от тебя зависит?  
Нужно было что-нибудь придумать. Каждый рожден, заточен делать что-то такое, на чем может заработать. Только надо нащупать. Подобрать то, что сумеешь качественнее. Быстрее. С большим удовольствием. Или с меньшим отвращением.  
Но тогда ничего не лезло в голову.  
Через три месяца я сказал Келли:  
\- Мне нужна работа.  
Люк помолчал, что-то прикидывая.  
\- Работа или деньги? Есть разница.  
Я ответил:  
\- Спасибо за предложение, но у меня не встает по требованию.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Просто видишь ли, для работы мне нужен человек, который будет работать.  
\- Ты же знаешь. Я могу выполнять все, что необходимо.  
\- И будет доступен в любое время: когда потребуется, а не когда выкроит минутку между кормлениями и сменой подгузников.  
\- Хорошо. Я найду сиделку, которой можно доверять.  
Люк посмотрел на меня внимательно.  
\- Дело только в безопасности? Только в надежности сиделки? Не в том, что тебе хочется все это делать самому?  
\- Только.  
\- Ладно, - он улыбнулся. - Я подгоню тебе сиделку.

Рэнди Йорк был грузным черным шести с половиной футов ростом. Я его видел несколько раз, когда попал в больничку Рикерс-Айленд с острым приступом гастрита. Он был вольнонаемным санитаром.  
Я отвел Люка за локоть в сторону.  
\- Он же идиот.  
Люк засмеялся.  
\- Как неполиткорректно. Он глухонемой. Просто порой это сопровождается отставанием в умственном развитии.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Нет. Из Рэнди выйдет отличная сиделка, он скрупулезно исполнителен, чистоплотен и знаком с делом. Врачи и медсестры блока им довольны. Бонус: он натурален, как парное молоко.  
\- Проверял на себе?  
Келли широко улыбнулся. Я порадовался про себя, что мой срок уже окончен.  
\- Смотри иногда на мир чужими глазами, Хауи. Это полезно. В твоей детке никогда не было ничего особенного, кроме фантастического блядства. А сейчас нет и того. Этот милый полутруп никому не нужен, кроме тебя, поверь.  
\- Гэри не так туп, как ты думаешь. Он хотя бы попытается.  
\- Пусть пытается. Рэнди ему не светит. Он на все свои полторы сотни килограммов гетеросексуален, но даже не это главное. Он мне обязан. Я помог ему получить эту работу. Благодаря мне он может видеть брата.  
\- У него есть брат?  
\- Близнец, что забавно. Рэй Йорк. Точь-в-точь такая же груда мяса. Находится на принудительном лечении в психиатрическом блоке. Зарезал их родителей: сорок восемь ножевых ранений у матери и семьдесят три у отца. Теперь они с Рэнди сиротки. Рэй для него – всё. Не тебе объяснять, что это значит. Рэнди не может потерять возможность видеться с ним.  
\- Час от часу не легче.  
\- Брось. Рэнди безобиден. Его много раз проверяли. Никакой склонности к агрессии и насилию. Он все сделает как надо. В те дни, что он работает в больнице, я не буду тебя дергать. Согласись, это удобно.  
Люк вернулся в середину комнаты, откуда на нас без выражения смотрел этот агнец в теле громилы, и четко артикулируя, произнес:  
\- Это Хауи, Рэнди. Он отвезет тебя на место и объяснит, что ты должен делать. Деньги будешь получать в конце каждой недели, окей?  
Рэнди молча кивнул и выжидающе взглянул на меня. Я подошел, встав к нему вполоборота, чтобы он не видел моего лица, и зачем-то еще снизил тон.  
\- Как я могу быть уверен, что он все сделает правильно?  
\- А что, твое сокровище тоже утратило дар речи? Спросишь, все ли в порядке.  
Я молча дал отмашку Рэнди в сторону выхода. Он бросил на меня взгляд от двери, и мне показалось, что я тоже не вызвал у него особой симпатии.  
\- Он читает по губам, - Люк улыбнулся. – Хотя бы этой причине не стоит поворачиваться к нему спиной.

Время от времени на мир нужно смотреть чужими глазами.  
Нужно менять угол в своем циркуле, чтобы увидеть то, что уходит из поля зрения, попадает в слепое пятно.  
Иногда не самые слабые игроки не замечают элементарных ходов. Не просчитывают простых обводок. Упускают то, что лежит на поверхности – только в другой плоскости.  
Опытные уступают новичкам, потому что смотрят с одной – пусть удачной, выгодной и открывающей неплохой обзор – но единственной и фиксированной позиции.  
И охотник может оказаться в западне.  
Каждого где-то ждут персональные сети.

Я работал на Келли.  
Находил нужных ему людей. Договаривался о встречах, представлял его, отслеживал поставки по срокам, платил и получал товар, отвозил положенный процент ирландцам. Он доверял мне многое.  
Ровно столько, чтобы я не смог обойтись без него. Или завести собственные связи. С последним было совсем глухо. В Рикерс-Айленд, где большинство зэков были цветными, белая кожа объединяла оставшееся меньшинство в крепкую спайку, мне хватало ее для уважения и даже веса среди своих парней. Но на воле те же ирландцы смотрели на меня, приподняв бровь, и держали дистанцию. Я чувствовал себя чужим.  
При этом даже на мелочный подхват Люк не позволил мне взять поляка.  
\- Ты все-таки не любишь ирландцев, - он только рассмеялся. - Тебя ебет, кто что думает? Пока они молчат и слушают, все в порядке. И разве ты не сам по себе?  
Впрочем, в этом он был прав. За все это время я понял четко: мне не нужна стая. Судьба нашей школьной команды не исключение, а правило. Чем больше людей завязано на деле, тем выше шансы провала в конечном итоге. Рано или поздно в любой цепи найдется слабое звено. Отыскать его – всего лишь вопрос времени для конкурента или врага.  
Разумеется, крупный бизнес не вытянуть в одиночку. Но мне не интересны были ни масштаб, ни сверхприбыли, ни авторитет. Меня не грела причастность к сильной группе, не привлекал «карьерный рост».  
Если бы я мог найти свою жилу, то предпочел бы разрабатывать ее один. Максимум – с тем, кому бы доверял.  
Но у меня не было ни того, ни другого – в этом была главная моя проблема.  
Потому что я знал: работать на Келли я больше не хочу.

Работа была непыльной, и деньги Люк мне платил. Но как бы вам объяснить…  
Во что вы верите, сэр?  
Я не о воскресных проповедях, вы же понимаете. Мне не очень интересны слова, я их слишком много слышал. Во что вы верите молча? Откусывая за завтраком тост? Переходя дорогу? Бросая палку псу на прогулке?  
Спорим, ваша бытовая религия сводится к одному?  
«Я уникален. Я стою. Я призван. Я не такой, как все. Я не просто так».  
Бросьте, не ломайтесь. Хотите я скажу: и моя тоже. Все мы в этом одинаковы. Просто как любая другая вера она время от времени ломается и трещит по швам. Рушится от малейших неудач до фундамента. Но даже если так: вы ее не теряете.  
Всякий раз она отстраивается заново. Облом за обломом каждый опять пытается занять пьедестал неведомого бога, твердит эту мантру и ждет чуда – когда сработает.  
Или когда у подножия окажется тот, кто его веру подтвердит.  
Это хорошая приманка. Почти универсальная. Сколько разных ловушек можно наделать с ее помощью.  
Я уже спрашивал, почему именно шлюхи дают вам почувствовать свою уникальность?  
Нет, я тоже не знаю. Я встречался с приличными девочками, но было мимо. А вот Гэри мог.  
Просто думаю: есть люди, которые рождены отдаваться. И они сами ищут этой возможности. В те минуты, что они с вами, все становится на свои места. Кажется правильным и справедливым. Вы оказываетесь в центре мироздания. Превращаетесь в единственного человека в этом мире. Ровно на те минуты, что они с вами.  
Ни одна приличная девочка не делала меня своим богом ни на секунду. И правильно. Я не стоил и меньшего.  
А вот Люк умел.  
Я больше не хотел работать на него, потому что знал.  
Это волшебное ощущение - мой стафф. Моя персональная ловушка - липкая лента.

Я вяз в своем сиропе – в иллюзии нужности. Дрейфовал между двумя людьми своей жизни. Между своими «органически» и «функционально».  
Так можно жить годами. Но я дрейфа не хотел.  
Моя жизнь должна была быть другой.  
Не смейтесь, сэр. Моя жизнь должна была быть правильной.

Выше травмы тело Гэри все равно не функционировало так, как обещал врач из центра. Я не знал: это реальность или блеф, часть какого-то плана. Все специалисты, которых я оплачивал после, говорили разное и выписывали рецепты на препараты один другого дороже. Рэнди неплохо делал массаж, это единственное, на чем я мог сэкономить.  
Пару раз я звонил доктору Салино, почему-то я ему доверял, но ничего конкретного сказать по телефону он не мог, а денег на его визит из Калифорнии у меня не было. Лечение было прорвой.  
Иногда Келли язвил.  
\- Не слышал историю про мальчика, который подобрал щеночка с перебитой лапкой? Он долго и трогательно выхаживал его.  
\- И не хочу слышать.  
\- А когда в один прекрасный момент щеночек поправился, мальчик так растерялся, что взял бейсбольную биту и перебил ему другую лапку.  
\- Отвали, Люк.  
\- Объясни, что станешь делать, если он поднимется, и, возможно, отвалю. Зачем ты его лечишь?  
Я молчал. У меня не было ответа на этот вопрос. Мне казалось, когда я получу Гэри, остальное меня не будет заботить. Но я снова ошибся.  
\- Видел в сети книгу «Секс с инвалидами». Занимательная штука, я зачитался. Подарить тебе на Рождество? Ты ведь его хочешь?

Я снова не отвечал.  
Не мог сказать, что не хочу Гэри. Тело его меня по-прежнему заводило. Или дело было не в теле.  
Он усох за это время, лицо осунулось, мышцы опали, а кости заострились в суставах, но сильно он не изменился. Или мне было все равно.  
Рэнди делал почти все необходимое в те дни, когда не был занят в больнице, и это облегчало мое положение. Наш физический контакт сводился к минимуму.  
Наверно, Гэри так тоже было легче. На появление Рэнди он не отреагировал никак. Но я заметил, что лишних малоприятных забот он предпочитал ему не доставлять. Стеснение и Гэри – вещи не совместимые. Смысла не было – вот единственное объяснение, которое я видел. А значит, скорее всего, врач был прав, и верхняя часть тела Гэри была в норме.  
Он по-прежнему молчал. Может, это был шок. Может быть, апатия. Может, ненависть. Может, мысли о мести. Или всё сразу, что вероятнее.  
В любом случае, секс со мной вряд ли входил в его планы. Да и я был уверен: в таком состоянии хотеть он не мог. Слова Люка казались грубой издевкой.  
Мы спали в разных комнатах, но я слышал, когда он стонал. Просыпался, если просыпался он. Боли в парализованных частях тела иногда мучительны – так писали на форумах инвалидов, которые я регулярно посещал. Гэри никогда не звал, я сам поднимался и делал ему укол. Не спрашивая согласия, он все равно не отвечал.  
Рэнди делал все, что нужно, и неплохо справлялся. Единственное, чего я ему не доверял, – это ванна.  
Сначала все объяснялось моими опасениями. Но натуральность у Рэнди и правда разве что не из ушей перла, и я расслабился.  
Однако от обязанности этой не отказался. Я мыл Гэри сам.  
Думаете, извращенно? Думайте.  
Мне действительно нравилось. Я наполнял ванну, проверял температуру воды – это важно: инвалиды не смогут сказать, если что не так. Раздевал и относил Гэри. Он вообще был некрупным, а еще потерял вес, но все равно был тяжелее средней девчонки. Я приносил туда нужное заранее. Полотенце, чистую одежду. К ванне крепилось сидение, чтобы Гэри не мог сползти в воду и захлебнуться, но я все равно боялся выходить.  
Это был своего рода ритуал. Я выполнял действия одно за другим в определенном порядке. Наливал гель на губку, намыливал тело: руки – плечи – грудь – живот – спину – ноги. Взбивал в пену шампунь. Смывал душем.  
Он закрывал глаза, как будто отключался. Возможно, в этот момент он ненавидел меня особенно остро.  
Мое удовольствие не было физическим. Ладно: не только физическим, если быть честным. Просто именно в это время я мог осознать, насколько Гэри мой. У меня не каждый раз вставал. Я старался меньше пялиться – ради себя и ради него. Иногда он открывал глаза, и я ловил на себе злой и холодный взгляд.  
Можете не верить, но мне не хотелось его унижать.  
Я никогда этого не любил.  
У меня другая фишка.

Как-то раз, ближе к концу процесса я уже смывал душем пену от геля и шампуня. Пробка лежала на бортике, вода стекала и покрывала Гэри только чуть выше талии. Я скользнул рукой вниз и неожиданно натолкнулся на его стояк.  
Я взглянул на Гэри, и он скривился.  
\- Это не имеет к тебе отношения. Ни о чем таком я не думал.  
Голос его звучал хрипло и тихо. Как будто связки тоже атрофировались за время молчания.  
Я кивнул и сначала продолжил делать то, что начал. Но потом отложил душ, обхватил его член и двинул рукой пару раз. Он промолчал. Его лицо было каменным.  
Хватило нескольких движений. Сперма прыснула в воду белесым сгустком.  
Я спустил воду до конца, еще раз окатил его, вытер. Отнес в спальню. Обернул одеялом, подоткнув края, и ушел к себе.  
А спустя минут пятнадцать вернулся. Сдвинул его и лег рядом. Развернул кокон из одеяла. Придвинулся вплотную.  
Гэри выдохнул.  
\- А если я скажу «нет», это что-нибудь изменит?  
\- Скажи – узнаешь.  
Он промолчал.  
Не то чтобы я принял это за согласие, просто в тот момент уже не мог остановиться.  
Его тело было горячим после ванны, а кожа - гладкой. От него несло всей той хренью, которой я его мыл, волосы еще не успели высохнуть. Я повернул его набок. Мне показалось, он скрипнул зубами.  
\- Знаешь, скольких извращенцев я встречал за свою жизнь?  
\- Догадываюсь.  
\- Ты самый ублюдочный. Самый больной на голову из всех, кого я знал.  
Он сухо закашлялся. Может, задохнулся.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Я знаю.

В ту ночь я трахал его раз пять. Или шесть. Не помню, не считал.  
Нет, я не хотел его так сильно. Я не мачо, сэр. Просто я… скучал. Понимаю, как это звучит, но не знаю, как назвать иначе. Слишком долго ждал?  
Я трахал его и отрубался, проваливаясь в глухой омут. Выныривал, глотал воздух, нашаривал его тело в ворохе мятого спутанного тряпья, трахал снова и снова засыпал. Черные дыры сменялись кошмарами. Было душно и холодно одновременно. Я вздрагивал, просыпался в ознобе и поту, приходил в себя, и все повторял по кругу.  
Ебать инвалида дико неудобно, чтоб вы знали. Ну вдруг вы из тех людей, кто считает серьезной помехой настрою необходимость достать из упаковки гондон и раскатать его по члену.  
Попробуйте удержать в нужном положении безвольную тушу человека хотя бы пять минут. Да еще так, чтоб можно было с ней что-то делать. Да еще так, чтоб ей ничего при этом не повредить. Да еще так, чтоб при этом что-то чувствовать.  
Попробуйте для разнообразия потрахаться, взвалив на плечи парочку небольших мешков с песком. Попробуйте активно поворочать - прежде, чем приступить - борцовский манекен. Попробуйте прерываться каждые две минуты, чтобы поправлять расползающуюся подпорку из одеял и подушек.  
Каким будет ваш настрой?  
О нет, сэр. С моим было все в порядке.  
У Гэри больше не вставал. Сначала он только презрительно кусал губы. Потом стал кривиться. Может, из-за моих манипуляций, может, нет. С руками и правда оказалось все не так плохо – в какой-то из заходов он вдруг подтянул их под себя, когда я его разворачивал. Комкать простыни ближе к утру ему уже ничего не мешало. К середине ночи, он стал стонать. Считайте это скотством, но я и тогда не прервался. Он лежал лицом вниз. Я сделал ему укол. А минут через пять, не дождавшись реакции, второй. Я бы вкатил и третий – мне хотелось по новой – но двойная доза сработала. Я выеб его сразу, как он затих.  
Мне не потребовалось замечательных книжек, сэр, чтобы всё это проделать.

Есть поступки, которые выходят за грань. Их можно осознать, им можно дать оценку, но невозможно прочувствовать - срабатывает внутренний предохранитель.  
Мне знакомо чувство стыда. Я имею представление о раскаянии. И я – не знаю, как вы, – верю в существование совести.  
Я о многом жалел и многое изменил бы в своей жизни, будь у меня шанс.  
Но не ту ночь.  
Такая странность.

Я лежал на сбитом в ком постельном белье. Подушка валялась под рукой, одеяло сползло к ногам.  
Солнце било в окно через широкую щель в шторах. Осеннее солнце часто бывает таким… агрессивным. Это похоже на агонию.  
Я смотрел на Гэри. Под утро я вогнал ему еще и снотворное. Черты лица его разгладились, искусанные губы приоткрылись. Он больше не стонал и дышал ровно. Зрачки время от времени бегали под веками, но он не просыпался. Я расправил под ним простыню, как смог, пихнул под голову подушку и укрыл.  
Я смотрел на него и чувствовал себя богом.  
Никогда не чувствовали себя богом, сэр?  
Дерьмовое ощущение, я вам скажу.  
Помните эту фигню про камень? Ну тот, что Бог сделал и не может поднять. Это про человека. Странно, что вы не слышали, сэр. Хотя вашу душу не спасали так навязчиво, как мою.  
В свое время эта загадочка мне до смерти обрыдла. Главным образом, своим железным требованием: давай, почувствуй. Ничто не вызывает такого отторжения, как приказ любить. Любой ответ на него укладывается в диапазон от истерики "я не могу" до замка "я никому ничего не должен".

А тем утром я вдруг понял, каково там. Богу. С той стороны.  
Смотреть на свой камень.  
И понимать, что это всё не то. Не то, что нужно. Не то, чего хочется. Не то, что вообще имеет смысл.  
У тебя есть камень. Он твой. Ты им владеешь. Можешь держать его в руках, можешь принести домой, можешь вырубить из него что-нибудь и поставить на полочку, можешь пнуть с дороги или разбить на куски. Можешь все.  
Но зачем?  
Если твой камень все равно только камень. Никчемный булыжник.  
Он вряд ли глупее меня, правда, сэр? Господь наш. Как думаете?  
Наверно, у Него тоже был план - и это был правильный план, не иначе.  
Но даже всесилие не имеет смысла, когда только ответ единственно ценен.

Может быть, Он тоже говорит своему камню: пожалуйста.  
Может быть, спрашивает: ну почему не Я? Я ведь столько сделал.  
Может быть, обещает: все, что хочешь. Только скажи. Я ведь все могу.  
Может быть, просит: посмотри на меня. Просто посмотри на меня.

Я ушел тогда, не дождавшись, когда Гэри проснется.  
Снял шлюху на Кони-Айленд - ей пришлось потрудиться, потому что мне ничего не хотелось, кроме двигающегося тела рядом. Мы трахнулись без резинки и пили скотч из одной бутылки. Я подумал: было бы здорово, если б у нее оказался СПИД.  
Я не вернулся домой той ночью. Послал смс Рэнди, чтобы он приехал со смены за двойную плату, и пошел по Ригельман-променаду. Я спускался на пляж, сидел на песке у полосы прибоя. Было холодно, и я грелся тем же скотчем в сером бумажном пакете. Солнце било с утренней злостью до самого заката.  
Я не стал звонить. Просто взял такси и приехал, в надежде, что Люк не на суточном дежурстве.  
Он оказался дома. Я спросил:  
\- У тебя можно переночевать? – я был пьян и зло хмыкнул, уточнив: - Просто переночевать.  
Люк промолчал. Помедлил, но все же отодвинулся, впуская.

Когда вы услышите: вот любовь, она долготерпит и милосердствует – не то что не верьте.  
Просто делайте скидки на слабость и вырождение.  
Когда вам скажут: она не ищет своего - не обманывайтесь. Иногда ищет, еще как.  
Не говорите: это все, что угодно, только не равнодушие. Не врите себе. И не беритесь судить, пока не столкнетесь сами.  
Гэри был всем, чего я хотел. Всем, к чему я стремился.  
Но мне было плевать на то, что я сделал.  
Так бывает.


	4. Chapter 4

Я не путался в приоритетах, нет. Я точно знал, чего хотел, сэр.  
Меня убивал мой дрейф. Но я не мог заставить себя поговорить с Люком. И не мог уйти молча. Мне казалось: это подло.  
Каким бы ни был Люк, он не заслуживал.  
Каким бы ни был Люк с другими, я не имел права.

Со времени второй ночи я почти не заходил к Гэри и не трогал его. Мыл его теперь Рэнди, все остальное терпело. Скрывать, что выше травмы тело худо-бедно работает, Гэри перестал. Еду я ему приносил, но справляться ни с чем не помогал. Оставались ночные уколы, но он стонал все реже. Возможно, дело шло на лад. Вопреки всякой логике, мне нравилось так думать.  
Рэнди по-прежнему смотрел на меня волком. Я не поворачивался к нему спиной не только из-за способа общения. Он напрягал меня все сильнее. Что-то в нем менялось с моим появлением. Мне так казалось - или это была паранойя. Я не мог разобраться сам. И не хотел говорить об этом с Люком.  
Формально у меня не было ни одной причины не доверять Рэнди. Все было безупречно. Иногда я был дома, когда он приходил, и видел, как и что он делает. Мне казалось – или не казалось - что с Гэри он ладит гораздо лучше, чем со мной. Когда я был внизу или у себя, то прислушивался к тому, что происходило там, у них. Гэри молчал при мне, но я не знал, молчит ли он с Рэнди наедине.

В отсутствии Рэнди дверь в спальню Гэри оставалась открытой. Проходя мимо, я смотрел, все ли все в порядке. Или мне просто хотелось его видеть.  
Как-то я уже собирался уходить на встречу, когда он вдруг окликнул меня.  
\- С тобой можно поговорить?  
Меня это удивило. Я вошел и сел на стул у кровати.  
Гэри тянул, но к долгим паузам мне уже было не привыкать.  
\- Когда-то мне казалось, что я знаю тебя. И даже могу… - он запнулся, - просчитать.  
Наверно, моя усмешка получилась кривоватой. Он опустил глаза.  
\- Ты изменился.  
\- Было бы странно, если бы нет. Чего ты хотел?  
Он уставился на пол так, словно искал слова там.  
\- Кое-что из происходящего не очень похоже на тебя прежнего, но может быть, это часть твоего плана сейчас. Если так, я хотел бы знать.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Вся моя химия. Уколы, колеса, мази… Зачем это все?  
\- Дать почитать инструкции?  
\- Зачем это все тебе?  
Он посмотрел на меня в ожидании ответа. У него были те же лисьи глаза, только они больше не смеялись. Я пожал плечами.  
\- Хорошо. Я спрошу по-другому. Это нужно тебе, чтобы вылечить меня или чтобы не дать мне встать?  
\- Ты и так не встанешь.  
Гэри дернулся и сжал зубы. Я сказал:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил прямо, но сам ходишь вокруг да около. В чем дело?  
Он опять заглох минуты на две, но потом продолжил.  
\- Мне стало хуже. То есть нет: сначала было улучшение, а потом стало хуже. Не так давно, недели три-четыре назад. Сначала я не связывал это ни с чем. Надеялся, что кажется, - он сглотнул и продолжил глухо, - что я ошибаюсь. Но с неделю мне совсем херово. Оно не могло быть само по себе, ни с чего.  
\- Ты решил спросить, не покупаю ли я тебе крысиный яд в таблетках и ампулах? Ну что ты. Я бы обязательно тебе сказал, Гэри.  
\- Это не очень похоже на тебя. Вот я к чему.  
\- На тогдашнего меня?  
\- На любого.  
Он посмотрел на меня и вытянул руки ладонями вниз.  
\- Смотри.  
Секунд через двадцать пальцы его задрожали. Потом дрожь охватила кисти, предплечья, Гэри пытался удержать руки на весу, но не прошло и минуты, как он скривился и опустил их на одеяло.  
\- Недели четыре назад я перекидывал полотенце через спинку и, держась за него, подтягивался и садился. Я мог это сделать не один раз. Потом я стал срываться. Неделю уже мне не уцепиться за полотенце. Я не чувствую верхних фаланг. Снова. Скажи прямо: это часть твоей мести?  
Я молчал. Но Гэри сделал вывод и без моих слов.  
\- Рэнди не твой человек, да? Он тебя не очень жалует.  
\- Ему плевать. Он просто сиделка. И он идиот.  
\- Он не идиот. Таблетки я все знаю. А вот уколы… Он набирает лекарство в нише у окна. Так что я не вижу. Он никогда не сохраняет ампулы. Все сестры сохраняют их несколько часов, а он собирает в пакет и выносит сам.  
\- Ты зря смотришь триллеры.  
Гэри помотал головой.  
\- Это не ты, да? Это кто-то другой, и ты знаешь, кто. И знаешь, почему. Так?

События жизни часто концентрируются в одной точке. Можно уныло плыть по течению полгода и даже год - ничто не двинется с места вопреки всем твоим усилиям. А потом вдруг разом, как по выстрелу, стронутся и накроют лавиной необходимостью быть в трех разных местах одновременно, разгребать все и сразу, оценивать ситуацию и принимать несколько решений одновременно.  
Я уехал тогда без ответа. Потому что ехать было необходимо.  
Я только отложил решение, убрав ампулы из ниши. Все до единой.  
Я сказал Гэри, чтоб не впечатлялся, – и отправился к Шейну Кэссиди. К Кэссиди не стоило опаздывать, он этого не любил. Особенно, когда ждал вестей. А я в тот раз был гонцом.

Если вы знаете историю Адской кухни, сэр, вы наверняка слышали о войнах семидесятых среди ирландцев. О Спиллейне и Кунане. Так вот Шейн Кэссиди у Кунана начинал.  
Что это может вам сказать? Хотя бы то, что когда-то он пережил свое банкротство и начал жизнь с нуля. Хотя бы то, что он был боссом старой школы, сэр. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Быть боссом - не безбашенность и не острый ум. Не сила и не наглость. На этом долго не держатся. Боссы вроде Кунана как выстрел из ракетницы. Их взлет стремителен, но все знают их из-за яркости падения.  
Быть боссом – это уметь управлять людьми.  
Кэссиди умел.  
Разумеется, я отдавал деньги не ему лично, но он любил контролировать. Всё - и всех, с кем имел дело.  
Я приезжал в тихий паб на Манхэттене и видел его в зале столько раз, сколько привозил чек или наличку. Он всегда здоровался, он здоровался со всеми. Не кивал мимо, а отмечал твое появление как визит.  
Просто? Попробуйте, сэр, – и вы поймете, что это работает.  
Видели бы вы, как светились лица парней с улицы, когда он выходил к ним, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз. Они на него молились. Шейн Кэссиди помнил, как зовут их родителей, братьев, сестер, их последних девок с панели.  
Иногда он приглашал людей за свой стол. Он был хорошим собеседником. Редким собеседником, сэр. Кэссиди слушал так, что каждый был уверен: он слышал каждое сказанное слово - и ему было интересно. Этому нельзя научиться, сэр. На это нельзя натаскать дешевыми книжками и тренингами менеджеров. Слушать надо любить.  
У него был особый талант – дарить швали ощущение значимости. Для некоторых из его парней это было важнее денег. Он убил бы любого из них, если бы это потребовалось. Не сомневаюсь, что он спокойно сделал бы это лично. Но он ценил их.  
Так бывает.  
Приглашенного за стол Кэссиди угощал пивом. В тот день я привез ему от Келли вместо денег сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги с записанными от руки именем и адресом, и он велел принести мне пинту. Это был второй раз, когда Шейн Кэссиди меня угощал. Он назвал тот сорт, который я выбрал в прошлый раз, и взглянул вопросительно. Я подтвердил. Прошлый раз был полгода назад, это был мой первый визит.  
Несложно? Попробуйте, сэр. И вы увидите, как это работает.  
\- Программа защиты свидетелей. Ее новое имя и адрес.  
Он ничего не спросил. Только развернул листок. Посмотрел на надпись. Я видел ее вверх ногами. Он поднес руку к бумаге и задержал на долю секунды, как будто боялся ее коснуться. А потом провел, нет - погладил пальцами строчку с именем. Я не знаю, как объяснить вам.  
Он ласкал ее. Этот жест был таким прозрачным.  
И я его озвучил:  
\- Вы не хотите её… терять.  
Я не знаю, что меня дернуло тогда. По нормальной логике я подписывал себе приговор, но иногда интуиция подсказывает верно – и нужно слушать ее, а не логику. Да и всегда ли можно считать выкидыш своего мозга логикой?  
Его ответный взгляд был тяжелым, но спокойным.  
\- Я жалел ее, когда думал о том, что это ей придется меня хоронить.  
Он опустил глаза на листок, словно это была фотография уже умершей и тихо спросил:  
\- Что еще я должен знать?  
\- Ее выпускают за продуктами - в сопровождении, но не под конвоем. Обычно это "Уолмарт", адрес ниже. Внутри магазина она ходит свободно. Чаще всего это бывает в районе трех-четырех часов дня. Но не каждый день.  
Кэссиди продолжал смотреть на строчки, записанные дешевой шариковой ручкой.  
Игра с судьбой похожа на «съедобное – несъедобное». Иногда мячи нужно ловить, иногда – отпрыгивать от них подальше. Только судьба загадывает молча. Я почувствовал тот же азарт, что чувствовал, стоя у тела Бобби.  
Я сказал:  
\- Вы не были женаты, но…  
\- Это не имеет значения.  
Вам не понравился бы его тон, сэр. Так же, как и мне тогда.  
Но лучшая тактика в игре с судьбой – выбирать что-то одно. Ставьте на красное. Последовательность делает шанс стабильным: пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Я выдержал его взгляд, и Кэссиди понял.  
\- Я тебе перебил?  
Мне принесли пиво. Кэссиди продолжал смотреть на меня. Я знал, что изменилось в его глазах. Там появилась надежда.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы она жила, ведь так?  
Он медленно сложил листок и убрал его в карман пиджака.  
\- Героем сказки Кэрролла не мог бы быть мальчик. Мальчики делают очень много глупостей, но на каждую у них найдется причина. У каждой их глупости есть цель. Я знаю, я вырастил троих сыновей.  
Я кивнул, не понимая, к чему он клонит. Кэссиди усмехнулся.  
\- Только девочка может прыгнуть в темную нору, только потому что кролик забавный и у него есть часы. Элис всего-навсего глупая девочка из Вайоминга, - он опустил глаза. – Я вырастил трех сыновей, но всегда мечтал о дочке. Может быть, в этом все дело.  
Ему не нужен был ответ, он не спрашивал. Я молча ждал. Через минуту Кэссиди вновь посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ты видишь что-то, чего не вижу я.  
\- Речь идет о показаниях в принудительном порядке? А противном случае она не стала бы вас предавать?  
\- Я в этом не уверен. И мы не были женаты.  
И тогда я сказал то, что говорю теперь довольно часто.  
\- Всё можно решить. Просто нужен план. Правильный план, сэр.  
\- О чем ты? - спросил он.  
\- Она не будет давать показаний, сэр. Я смогу ее вытащить. 

До отлета я успел собрать вещи, объяснить Рэнди, что лекарства отменили, и встретиться с Рози Мэнсфилд.  
Прощаясь, Кэссиди пожал мне руку.  
\- Ты имеешь право знать: я высылаю вслед своего парня, в случае чего он выполнит двойную работу. Мне будет жаль. Ты неплохой парень, Хауи, – разве что не ирландец.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- У меня личная причина надеяться на другой исход, но если ничего не выйдет: сделать для тебя что-нибудь?  
Я сказал:  
\- У меня есть партнер. Он инвалид. И у него никого нет, кроме меня.  
Шейн Кэссиди кивнул:  
\- О нем позаботятся.

Я вернулся через полторы недели. Спустя еще неделю в Нью-Йорк вернулась Элис.  
В пабе Шейн Кэссиди подвинул мне через стол чековую книжку.  
\- Пиши.  
Рядом лежала дешевая шариковая ручка. Я ее не взял.  
\- Мне не нужны деньги, сэр.  
\- Протекция? Место в моем бизнесе? – я помотал головой, он откинулся на сиденье. - Тогда что?.. Поддержка твоего дела?  
\- Не совсем.  
Кэссиди сдвинул брови.  
\- Я не хожу в должниках, Хауи. И плачу по счетам сразу.  
Я не тянул, не набивал себе цену, просто пытался сформулировать правильно.

Шейн Кэссиди был умнее меня в разы, опытнее и старше. Он мог разрулить все сам, как делал сотни раз. Но произошел сбой – личный сбой, если вы понимаете, о чем я - и он не заметил прямой дороги. Не увидел простого решения задачи.  
Мне было двадцать три, и я не был умником никогда, но нашел его влет. Оно ведь лежало на поверхности – только в другой плоскости.  
Шейн Кэссиди был сильнее меня. Любой его приказ готовы были исполнить беспрекословно десятки людей, но ни одному из них он не мог показать свою слабость. Его люди на него молились, но незамедлительно отправили бы в расход, дай он маху.  
Так бывает.  
Он доверил личное мне, как случайному попутчику - потому что я был сам по себе. Я был вне его системы координат.  
Я оказался в нужной точке случайно. Или нет?

Как выглядит циферблат ваших часов, сэр? Какие там цифры: римские, арабские или вместо них насечки? Несколько точек? Пустое поле?  
Что находится на экране вашего мобильника?  
Сколько пуговиц у вас на пиджаке? А дырок под нитки на каждой - две или четыре?  
Не проверяйте, скажите так.  
Вы бросаете взгляд на часы и телефон десятки раз в день, вы застегиваетесь и расстегиваетесь, ваше отражение мелькает в зеркалах и стеклах - и вы не можете ответить точно. Человек привык смотреть, не видя.  
Это нормально, сэр.  
Сторонний взгляд замечает больше. Иногда можно увидеть собственный мир полноценно только чужими глазами.  
Стать ими – не самая плохая работа верно? Быть внешним управляющим и ни от кого не зависеть – не худшее место.

Я сказал ему:  
\- Иногда я выполняю небольшие конфиденциальные поручения.  
Кэссиди понимающе кивнул.  
\- Я тебя понял. Это называется рекомендация. Моя у тебя есть.  
Он вышел проводить меня к выходу. Скажете: элементарно? Попробуйте – и результат не заставит себя ждать.  
Я пожелал ему удачи.  
Шейн Кэссиди остановился в дверях, и я задержался, не решаясь повернуться и уйти без его ответа. Он усмехнулся чему-то своему, а потом сказал.  
\- Две недели назад я был готов ее убить. А еще через месяц в Соборе святого Патрика дам клятву беречь как часть своего тела.  
Я ответил:  
\- Две недели назад она была готова вас предать. Но мне кажется, что вы будете счастливы вместе. Жизнь не сказка. Так бывает.  
Он покачал головой и повторил:  
\- Да. Так бывает.

Я ничего не объяснял Люку, но он и без меня умел складывать два и два.  
\- Кэссиди не пригласил тебя на свадьбу? Какая неблагодарность.  
\- Хотел надеть вечернее платье?  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Я приглашен. Так что вечернее платье твое. Если захочешь.  
Он вообще слишком много смеялся.  
Смешливость – не мужская черта.

Я ничего не объяснял Гэри. Но и он не спрашивал. Он делал свои выводы. Я это видел.  
Вечером по возвращении я заглянул в его спальню. Он мял в руках пупырчатый резиновый мячик. Из тех, что бросают собакам.  
Или Рэнди был странным непоследовательным парнем. Или у Гэри тоже был план.  
У каждого из нас есть свой план, сэр. Вопрос только в том, чей в конечном итоге окажется правильным.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да.  
Я кивнул на мяч.  
\- Пальцы чувствуют?  
\- Уже лучше. Как твои дела?  
\- Более чем отлично.  
Я хотел идти, но он окликнул меня.  
\- Хауи.  
Меня дернуло. Я не знаю, как он это делал. Но это всегда работало. Вопреки тому, что я знал. Вопреки всему.  
\- Если я скажу «да», это что-то изменит?  
\- Скажи – узнаешь.  
Он промолчал. Я повернулся, чтоб идти, и он бросил мне в спину.  
\- Да.

Шлюхи умеют улавливать то, чего вы ждете, – не проститутки, именно шлюхи. Природные бляди вроде Гэри.  
Это талант. Этому нельзя научить, выйдет только искренне.  
Есть люди, которые созданы отдаваться. Люк умел. А Гэри любил. Я врал вам с торгом. Он стоил своих денег.  
На этот раз все было так, как мне хотелось. Как мечталось раньше. Как дрочилось в тюрьме. Как тогда. В другой жизни другому мне.  
Между тем Хауи и мной все же оставалось что-то общее.  
Мы целовались. Говорят, сосаться - не мужское, но мне нравилось. Поцелуй – тоже проникновение. Иногда намного интимнее и теснее, чем просто секс. Переход стратегически более важных границ. Вы не поймете, если никогда не целовались с врагом. А вы вряд ли это делали, сэр.  
\- Открой глаза. Люблю, чтоб на меня смотрели.  
Он оторвался. Расширенные зрачки оттеснили радужку к краям, и она была похожа на два желтых кольца. Я спросил его:  
\- Ненавидишь меня?  
\- Когда тебе это мешало?  
Гэри обнимал меня - и довольно крепко. Когда вашу шею обхватывает враг, когда он запускает пальцы вам в волосы, тяжело под вами дышит, прихватывает губами вашу кожу там, куда дотянется, и с готовностью открывает рот под каждый поцелуй – это особые ощущения. Рекомендую.  
Я сдвинулся вниз. Лег на ноги Гэри, ему ведь не могло быть тяжело. Член его слегка дергался и щедро выпускал капли смазки в ответ на мои прикосновения. Смазка была клейкой и липкой, похожей по вкусу на сырой яичный белок. Было странно и приятно трогать его языком, кожа казалась ненормально гладкой и горячей. Я никогда не делал минета Люку и подумал: наверно, зря. Гэри потянул меня обратно за плечи.  
\- Не надо. Я там не чувствую.  
\- Кто сказал, что это для тебя? Не закрывай глаза.  
Я попробовал взять глубже, но это не прокатило. Навык – хорошая штука. У меня его не было и стоило подождать развлекаться по полной. Меня хватило на пару движений, и я подавился. Гэри шумно выдохнул. Я все-таки раздвинул его ноги за колени пошире, чтоб было удобнее самому. С руками дело пошло намного лучше. Он смотрел на меня почти не моргая. Его рука лежала на моем затылке. Спустя какое-то время я попробовал отстраниться. Гэри сжал в кулак мои волосы – не больше, чем на секунду – но я поймал порыв. Он едва заметно скривился и отвернул голову. Я облизал пальцы и ввел внутрь, совмещая минет с подготовкой, что-что, а второе к тому времени я умел неплохо. Через пару минут Гэри кончил.  
Я проглотил. Было не противно. Перевернул его животом на подушку и оттрахал без резинки. Так было проще, быстрее. И, что уж говорить, острее. Я видел, как вытекала из него моя сперма – долго и медленно – это было жутко неприличное зрелище, и я чуть было не завелся по новой.  
Гэри лежал молча, словно ожидая чего-то. Я достал салфетки и вытер все. Помог ему лечь нормально и сказал:  
\- Наверно, это хороший симптом. Надо позвонить доктору Салино.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Узнать, хороший ли это симптом.  
\- Зачем тебе это нужно? Зачем ты меня лечишь?  
\- Ты уже спрашивал.  
\- Ты не ответил.  
\- Нравится, когда со мной кончают.  
\- Хорошо. Ты теперь знаешь, что все лучше, чем ты думал. Дальше что?  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать?  
\- А если я встану, что ты сделаешь? Положишь снова? Тем же способом или придумаешь еще что-нибудь?  
\- Ты не встанешь.  
Он приподнялся на локте. Тяжело, но довольно уверенно. Его глаза посветлели и сузились.  
\- Встану. И знаешь, что бы сделал я?  
\- Валяй, поделись.  
\- Переломал бы тебе кости. Вырезал глаза, облил тело кислотой и смотрел бы, как ты будешь корчиться. А если бы у меня было в запасе девять жизней, я бы давал их тебе одну за другой, чтобы шло сеанс за сеансом, как в кино.  
\- Я же говорю: тебе не стоит смотреть триллеры.

Если вам когда-нибудь представится возможность провести медовый месяц с человеком, который кончает, фантазируя о вашей мучительной смерти, – мой вам совет: соглашайтесь. Это особые ощущения. Рекомендую.  
Мы обходились без камасутры для инвалидов, и все было заебись. Я проводил в спальне Гэри каждую ночь. Рэнди брезгливо морщился, если заставал нас, когда приходил. Наверно, он был гомофобом. Но мне казалось, мысль об этом только подстегивала Гэри по утрам. Картинка того склада все еще сидела в моей голове. Наверно, она там уже на всю жизнь.  
Я был предельно осторожен в общении с Люком. Отрабатывал любое поручение четко и строго вовремя, но все же не мог не торопиться домой, как только освобождался.  
Неделя, две, три…  
Я знал, что это закончится когда-нибудь, но старался об этом не думать.  
Я знал, что это закончится рано или поздно, и потому стремился получить по максимуму от каждого дня.  
Мне стоило прерваться и вернуться к обычному ритму, чтоб не привлекать внимания, но я всякий раз откладывал на завтра.  
Мне стоило думать о чем-то, кроме войны с Гэри за Гэри, и просчитывать параллельно другие варианты, но я не хотел.  
Мне стоило отстраниться и посмотреть на свою жизнь чужими глазами, но я не мог. Я нормальный человек, сэр. Я привык смотреть и не видеть.

Сколько человек существует, он делает одно и то же. Собирает и охотится. Охотится и собирает.  
Никогда не стоит считать себя единственным охотником в мире. Надежнее держать в голове постоянно: пока ты планируешь свое сафари, кто-то уже открыл сезон охоты на тебя.  
Лучше ошибаться. Лучше потратить время на страховку. Уйти на дополнительный круг и даже сделать мертвую петлю, чем потом в агонии дергаться на липкой ленте.

Это было на четвертой неделе после моего возвращения.  
Я только снял куртку, как в дверь позвонили.  
\- Люк?  
\- Решил к тебе заглянуть. Рад меня видеть?  
Я отступил, и он вошел.  
\- Ты по делу?  
\- Конечно.  
Он оглядел холл, кинул взгляд в гостиную, на лестницу и посмотрел на меня.  
\- Где ты его держишь? Наверху? В спальне? Или у тебя есть специальное место?  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Познакомь нас.  
\- С какой радости?  
\- Хочу быть представленным.  
\- Есть вещи, которые тебя не касаются, Люк.  
\- Нет. Нет таких вещей, Хауи.  
Келли оттеснил меня плечом с дороги и уверенно направился наверх.

Я вошел в спальню, когда он уже дернул с кровати и скинул на пол одеяло.  
Гэри сжал зубы до желваков и перевел взгляд на меня. Я отрицательно помотал головой.  
Люк обернулся ко мне.  
\- И как это работает?  
\- Что работает?  
Я хотел подойти и поднять одеяло, но он остановил меня жестом.  
\- Ты прекрасно понял, Хауи. Это. Тушка ничего, красивая, я оценил. И трахать ее, наверно, забавно.  
Он вдруг засмеялся.  
\- Мне ведь всегда были симпатичны твои птеродактили, Хауи. Ты же парень с фантазией. Оно теплое, живое, с ним можно делать все, что угодно, пока оно лежит и хлопает глазами, так? Или нет?  
Гэри закусил губу.  
\- Люк, прекрати.  
Взгляд Келли похолодел.  
\- Ты мне не ответил. Ты ебешь это довольно активно, и оно якобы парализовано. Но, зная тебя достаточно хорошо с разных сторон, я догадываюсь, что не все в нем так неподвижно, как можно предположить. Я ведь прав? Иначе это бы тебя так неожиданно и капитально не вставило. Объясни же мне: как оно работает? Как так выходит?  
\- Хочешь медицинского объяснения?  
\- А оно есть?  
\- Да. Эрекция бывает рефлекторной и психогенной. Рефлекторно встает от воздействия на зоны. При этом связи нижней части туловища с мозгом нет вообще, волевое усилие или фантазии в этом случае отсутствуют.  
\- Как занимательно. Ты читал те же книжки, что и я?  
\- Второе тоже бывает при параличе. Импульсы могут частично проходить по спинному мозгу и при серьезном повреждении. Это не значит, что тело может двигаться. Это значит только, что полного перерыва спинного мозга нет.  
Келли присвистнул.  
\- Как ты, оказывается, подкован. Горжусь. Это ведь я заставлял тебя учиться. Значит, медицинские справочники, энциклопедии, сайтики, форумы инвалидов, консультации со специалистами?  
\- Да.  
\- Дело. А теперь послушай меня, Хауи. Ты кое-что упустил в цепочке. Если он парализован по-настоящему – ниже области травмы у него нет чувствительности. Так?  
Я промолчал, еще не понимая.  
\- Вообще. Абсолютно, - Люк сделал паузу для моего подтверждения . - У него рефлекторно встает? Ладно. Случается выброс спермы? Не вопрос. Допустим, бывает при параличе и такое. Но есть один хороший показатель, маркер, ты о нем знаешь? Эякуляция и оргазм - разные вещи, это тебе на форумах инвалидов объяснили? Или они не спешат светить эту маленькую деталь? Инвалид может спустить – он не может при этом кончить.  
Гэри за его спиной замер.  
Люк улыбнулся.  
\- Трахни его.  
\- Что?  
\- Выеби. Сейчас. При мне. Хочу убедиться, что ты не наступаешь на те же грабли. Хочу быть уверенным, что этот полутруп не выебет тебя, как уже сделал один раз.  
\- Ты псих.  
Он картинно развел руками.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Не хочешь напрягаться, есть вариант еще проще. У меня с собой ствол. Можно прострелить ему колено – и посмотреть реакцию. Не надо так на меня смотреть. Ему не будет больно, он ведь ничего не чувствует ниже травмы. Правда, тушка?  
Улыбка у Люка была нехорошей. Глаза - еще хуже. Мне показалось, он чем-то закинулся.  
Гэри скривился.  
\- Он просто ревнует. Как стареющая баба. Сколько ему? Сорок?  
Я сказал:  
\- Заткнись.  
Келли улыбнулся еще шире. Глядя на меня, он приподнял полу растянутого свитера и достал из-за пояса глок.  
\- Твой выбор?  
\- Люк, ты ебаный извращенец, и я не стану устраивать для тебя цирк.  
\- Значит, стрелять?  
\- Стреляй. Только когда ты убедишься в том, что он парализован, – что дальше? Будем разбираться с вызовом полиции, останавливать кровь, вытаскивать пулю, убирать дерьмо? Сами станем или пригласим специально обученных людей?  
Келли повернулся. Ствол его пистолета медленно проехал по щеке Гэри, спустился к шее.  
\- Я могу навылет. И не колено. Что лучше? Палец на ноге? Которого тебе не жалко, детка?  
Гэри смотрел на Келли в упор.  
Я сказал:  
\- Это тупо. Хочешь пострелять - сходи в тир. Боль сужает зрачки. Способ ее причинения не особо важен. Я принесу тебе иголку. Хватит для игры в Гуантанамо.  
Люк сказал:  
\- Нож.

Я расправил складки на простыне и поднял с пола одеяло.  
Гэри лежал с закрытыми глазами. Сквозь бинт уже проступили капли крови, но все обошлось.  
В окне все еще торчала припаркованная на противоположной стороне улицы синяя хонда Люка. Он к ней не шел.  
Я укрыл Гэри и спустился вниз.  
Люк был на улице. Курил, сидя на ступеньке сразу за входной дверью.  
Я прислонился к перилам и взглянул на него сверху.  
\- Кто тебя так, Келли?  
Он поднял глаза.  
\- Ты?  
\- Бред. Чем же?  
Он отвернулся и не ответил, затягиваясь.  
\- Я всегда делал то, чего ты хотел. Даже сейчас.  
Люк выдохнул дым и стряхнул пепел на асфальт, просунув руку через прутья перил.  
\- Если я не ставлю тебя перед выбором, Хауи. То кто это делает? Он?  
Это был тот момент, который я столько откладывал. Больше этой возможности у меня не было. Я сел рядом.  
\- Люк. Прости, ладно? Только никакого выбора нет. У меня никогда не было вариантов.  
\- Вот как?  
Он повернулся ко мне. Сигарета дернулась в пальцах, и пепел упал ему на ботинок.  
\- Шесть… Шесть с лишним лет мы…  
Люк поймал мой взгляд и осекся. А потом неожиданно засмеялся.  
Это вышло жалко. Так, что я опустил глаза. Я не мог видеть Люка таким. Мне хотелось смотреть на него снизу вверх. У меня было потребность его уважать. Пусть бы это уважение было замешано на страхе или даже ненависти.  
Каким бы ни был Люк, он не заслуживал снисходительности.  
Каким бы ни был Люк для других, я не имел права его жалеть.  
\- Это был только секс, да?  
Я молчал.  
\- Ответь.  
\- Какой ответ для тебя будет легче?  
\- Правдивый.  
\- Я не верю в «только секс».  
Люк раздавил сигарету о ступеньку и отшвырнул окурок.  
\- Ладно. Я понял. Все в порядке.  
Мне хватило ума проглотить идиотское: «правда?»  
Он крикнул с другой стороны улицы, открыв дверь автомобиля.  
\- Да. Ты работаешь на меня, как и работал. Никаких изменений.  
Я сказал:  
\- Как скажешь.

Если вы спросите, могло ли все быть по-другому, я скажу: наверно.  
При каком условии? Если бы каждый из нас троих был кем-то другим.  
Но три человека – это гарантия того, что кто-то один все равно не смог бы ничего изменить.

Я вернулся в дом и пошел наверх. Гэри не спал.  
Первой мыслью было: из-за боли, надо сделать укол. А потом я вспомнил. Здоровые всегда забывают. Иногда я трогал его за колено, привлекая внимание.  
\- Мне нужно сказать тебе спасибо?  
\- Нет. Один раз ты уже это сделал. Больше не надо.  
\- Хауи. Я посадил тебя на пять лет, ты уложил меня на всю жизнь. Тебе не кажется, что мы как минимум квиты?  
\- Не кажется.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я тебя не предавал.  
Я не думал, что Гэри не найдется с ответом, но он замолчал. Я разделся и лег. Это было странно после всего, но мне не хотелось идти к себе. Не хотелось оставаться одному физически.  
\- Почему ты не дал ему продырявить меня?  
\- Ты слышал.  
Гэри выругался.  
\- Почему ты не отвечаешь на мои вопросы прямо?  
\- Потому что в этом нет смысла. Мы враги. Что бы ты ни говорил, я не верю тебе. А ты не поверишь мне, даже если я скажу правду.  
Я закрыл глаза, чтобы прекратить разговор. Хотелось тишины, не было сил говорить что-то еще. Я чувствовал взгляд Гэри на себе, но мне было плевать.  
И тогда он сказал.  
\- Знаешь, что было той ночью? После того, как я ушел?  
Я вдохнул, когда услышал, и не смог выдохнуть.  
\- Я вернулся домой, поднял Адама, и мы поехали к свалке. Я специально заметил то место. Мы вытащили труп Бобби из-под дерьма, что навалили с тобой. Адама вывернуло прямо там. Пока я доставал из кармана джинсов Бобби телефон. А еще он плакал. Мне пришлось его успокаивать и утешать, чтобы он мог вести машину к твоему дому. Знаешь, он ведь был намного чувствительнее всех нас. Просто никто этого не замечал. Наверно, он единственный из всех, кто по-настоящему пожалел Бобби.  
Я перевел дыхание.  
\- Наверно, он потом пожалел и обо мне. Как думаешь?  
\- Этого я уже не знаю. Когда мы вернулись домой, я сунул ему реланиум вместо обычных колес и свинтил, как только он отрубился. В полицию звонил из автомата, около пяти утра, сказал, что заметил тебя с трупом у свалки случайно. В банке я был ровно в девять. Потом взял такси в аэопорт. В одиннадцать пятнадцать я вылетел в Мэмфис, штат Тенесси.  
\- Почему в Мемфис?  
\- Оттуда близко до Алабамы на автобусе. Я ехал к матери. Иногда лучше быть осторожным и на всякий случай петлять. Мне так казалось. Хотя не помогло. Я ведь проговорился тебе тогда. Так меня и нашли?  
\- Да.  
\- Я не жалел о том, что сделал. Ни одной минуты. Мне нельзя было в тюрьму, я боялся тюрьмы до паники, а вдвоем нас бы все равно отловили. Я не вспоминал о тебе в Лос-Анделесе. Совсем. Только узнал, когда выйдешь – тупо позвонил тебе домой и спросил у Кэрол. Я не думал о досрочном освобождении. Ты не был похож на человека, который будет выслуживаться перед начальством и строчить апелляции. Сначала я хотел сниматься в кино, но потом оказалось, что таких как я в Калифорнии… Я мелькнул кое-где статистом, и понял, что есть вещи, которые я умею лучше. Нравятся они мне больше, а платят за них не хуже, если найти неплохое место. Дальше ты знаешь.  
Минут через пять меня отпустило. Гэри ждал.  
\- И зачем ты мне об этом рассказал?  
\- А разве тебе не было интересно? Так ты мне поверил? Или нет?  
\- Хорошо. Я понял. На какой вопрос ты хочешь ответ?  
\- Что ты сделаешь, если я встану?  
\- Ты не встанешь.  
\- Что ты сделаешь, если я встану?  
Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
\- Я тебя отпущу.  
Он закатил глаза.  
\- Господи, Хауи! Это нечестно.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал.  
Я отвернулся к стенке.  
\- Хауи!  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гэри.

Я продолжал работать на Люка. Он вел себя так же, как и прежде. Только говорил со мной реже - и исключительно по делу. Я надеялся постепенно соскочить, и мне казалось, он это понимал. И даже стимулировал. Нам обоим было тяжело общаться друг с другом. Когда приходилось встречаться, неловкость висела в воздухе. Большую часть дел мы обсуждали по телефону. Кое-какие из моих обязанностей стали выполнять другие парни, и мне это было на руку.  
Фраза: ничего личного, только бизнес – красиво звучит. На деле одно от другого мало кто может отделить.  
Он больше не был мной доволен, меня тяготило остаточное его присутствие в моей жизни.  
Этот давний намертво затянутый узел можно было только разрубить

Мысль о том, что ты тоже дичь, – не всегда спасение. Но путать следы и закладывать виражи необходимо. Вы успеете, если нужно – но даже если нет: лучше опоздать, чем оказаться в капкане или силке. Быть подстреленным или загнанным в западню.

Люк позвонил и отправил меня в порт. Это было месяца через четыре после нашего разговора. Дело было рядовым, мне приходилось часто забирать товар. Я отправился на Манхэттен, привычным уже образом чуть выждав.  
Есть небольшой люфт во времени прибытия на встречу, допустимое и простительное опоздание, которое не сильно раздражает ожидающих, но дает тебе возможность осмотреться и быть уверенным в безопасности.  
Раньше я просто оставлял свою "короллу" в разных местах и немного гулял, но в последнее время стал брать машины в прокат: разные модели, разные цвета, разные номера. В тот день я решил проехать чуть дальше обычного, ближе к нужному пирсу.  
Никогда не обращали внимания на стоящие у тротуара машины, сэр? Конечно, если вы добропорядочный гражданин, вам нет дела до людей, сидящих внутри припаркованных авто. Но никогда не задумывались: что они могут делать в нежилой зоне без магазинов? Кого они ждут?  
Еще на дальнем подъезде к месту мне попалось два форда с водителями и пассажиром на переднем сиденье. Я проехал еще немного и аккуратно развернулся, когда заметил впереди микроавтобус с тонировкой и небольшой антенной. Но надо было убедиться.  
В центре я взял другую машину и вернулся понаблюдать. Через час-полтора мимо меня проехали оба форда. И несколько полицейских машин с полным комплектом пассажиров на заднем сиденье.  
Еще через час мне пришло смс.  
«Прости. Но я должен был попытаться»  
Я выбросил телефон и набрал номер Люка с автомата. Не знаю, что я хотел услышать, но мне все равно никто не ответил.  
Было неясно, чего ждать, но на всякий случай стоило сниматься с места как можно быстрее, и я рванул домой.

Иногда стремительность определяет успех дела. Иногда рушит его.  
Лишний круг может увести от опасности. А может загнать тебя в западню.  
Скорость может стать поспешностью.  
Осторожность – обернуться промедлением.  
В играх с судьбой лучше выбирать что-то одно. Можно ставить все время на красное. Но даже в этом случае стабильная вероятность только пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Мысль о том, что ты тоже дичь – не всегда спасение.

Я открыл дверь и, подойдя к лестнице, крикнул наверх:  
\- Мы уезжаем.  
Гэри появился из кухни. В инвалидной коляске.  
\- Как скажешь, милый.  
Я не успел среагировать.  
Последнее, что я запомнил – то, как он улыбнулся. Дальше было больно, но недолго. Я быстро потерял сознание. Надо отдать Рэнди должное. Он действительно был не склонен к жестокости.

Я не верил словам Гэри, ни одному из них. Никогда.  
Но знаете, о чем подумал первым делом, как очнулся? Что боюсь открыть глаза. Забавно, да?  
Когда я разлепил опухшие веки и убедился, что могу видеть, – мне стало почти хорошо. Когда выяснилось, что руки и ноги у меня с трудом, но способны двигаться, – мир показался прекрасным.  
Все действительно познается в сравнении.  
Через пару дней я перестал отрубаться каждый час, а в голове немного прояснилось. Медсестра сказала, что со мной должен поговорить детектив. Я ждал предъявления обвинений.  
Но тогда речь пошла только о моем избиении.  
Я ответил на несколько вопросов, и коп ушел.  
Его второе появление было похоже на эффект русских горок.  
\- Два дела объединили в одно.  
Я уже видел себя в тюрьме, когда детектив Маккензи сказал:  
\- Я должен задать вам вопросы по поводу убийства, предположительно совершенного тем же обвиняемым.  
\- Убийства? Рэнди? Кого он мог убить?  
\- Вы были знакомы с Люком Келли?

Что бы вы почувствовали, если бы узнали, что человек, который вас предал, убит?  
Не спешите с ответом.  
Это только в кино и в детских книжках мир черно-белый, отношения просты, а положительность героя определяется, как «дано» в условии задачи.  
Я не любил Келли. Он мне даже не нравился. Люк был редкой тварью, и одному Богу известно, скольких людей он сломал. Он превратил первые полгода моей жизни в тюрьме в ад, он вынудил меня отказаться от принципов и влезть в грязь по уши, из-за него я презирал себя. Некоторые вещи, связанные с ним, я ненавижу до сих пор из-за остроты стыда. Ради собственной прихоти он собирался отправить меня обратно в тюрьму.  
Но когда я узнал, что его больше нет, мне стало больно.  
Я не верю в «просто секс», сэр. Наверно, потому что у меня его никогда не было.  
Я помню ту тощую наркоманку в ломке, помню шлюху, с которой пил виски из горла, помню всех правильных девочек, которых водил в кафе. Наверно, я тоже их от чего-то спасал.  
Я иногда вспоминаю Люка на краю постели с сигаретой. Его профиль, лопатки, впалые щеки, точеный профиль…  
Если вам скажут: вспоминая о том, кто тебя предал, можно испытывать чувство вины, - погодите подкручивать у виска.  
Так бывает.  
Я спросил у детектива МакКензи:  
\- Как он был убит?  
Он ответил:  
\- Сорок восемь ножевых ранений. Но первое было смертельным.

Это было на четвертый день в больнице – знаете притчу о Лазаре, сэр? - Гэри сидел в коляске у окна, когда я открыл глаза. В солнечном свете волосы отдавали рыжиной, раньше я почему-то этого не замечал. Я попытался сесть, но дернулся слишком резко и зашипел. Он ухмыльнулся и подъехал ближе.  
\- Больно? Мне так жаль.  
\- Успел кончить?  
\- Да.  
\- Не много же тебе надо. Некоторые кости вполне себе целы. И как же глаза?  
\- Решил их тебе оставить. Без них ты бы кое-чего не увидел.  
\- Например?  
Гэри сдал назад на коляске, откинул подпорки снизу и одним рывком поднялся.  
Он не продержался и полминуты, рухнул обратно, но он стоял. В его лисьих глазах светился триумф.  
\- Как тебе это?  
\- Заебись.  
Гэри поставил подпорки обратно и, подъехав, странно посмотрел.  
\- Что? - спросил я. - Мне надо было рвать на себе волосы?  
\- Ты знал.  
\- Что ты встанешь? Конечно.  
\- А говорил мне… Ты даже большая сволочь, чем я думал.  
\- Да. Но ты мог слушать врачей, а не меня. Это был твой выбор.  
Телевизор работал без звука. Бегущей строкой внизу экрана текли какие-то биржевые сводки и горячие новости.  
\- Ты убил Люка.  
\- Не я, а Рэнди. И рано или поздно Люк бы все равно тебя посадил. Он не собирался тебя отпускать.  
\- Ты убил Люка ради моего спасения. Как трогательно.  
\- Нет. Но ты бы сел.  
\- Ты заставил убивать Рэнди. На что ты его поймал? Он же целиком зависел от Келли. Люк давал ему возможность видеть брата.  
\- На то же самое. Для того чтобы видеть брата, ему не нужен был Люк. Можно было просто отправиться за братом самому. Я всего лишь объяснил это Рэнди.  
\- Объяснил?  
\- Он не был идиотом. Кстати, он был в курсе твоего мнения о нем. Потому и не любил. А я немного знаю язык жестов. Был один постоянный клиент в клубе.  
\- Он нормален, и его не один раз проверяли. Он не попадет к брату, а будет сидеть в обычной тюрьме.  
\- Сделает все, как я сказал, – попадет. Нет – не мои проблемы.  
\- Ты отправил на убийство безобидную овцу, которая теперь остаток жизни проведет в психушке.  
\- Он не такой уж безобидный. И он хотел оказаться рядом с братом. Остальное его мало радовало.  
\- Удобная версия.  
\- Я мог бы посадить и тебя – я хотел. Мог бы заставить Рэнди убить тебя первым. Сорок восемь и семьдесят три ножевых ранения – как у Рэя. Мой изначальный план. Нравится?  
\- Красиво. Мне сказать тебе спасибо?  
Он вернулся к столу и взял желтую папку с какими-то бумагами.  
\- Что это?  
\- Документы на снятие опеки.  
\- Я не подписываю бумаг, не читая.  
\- Ты обещал меня отпустить.  
\- А что тебя держит? Моя кредитка уже наверняка простой кусок пластика.  
\- Ты ведь не в обиде?  
\- Нет. Я переживал банкротство и похуже. Когда твой рейс?  
\- Через три часа.  
\- Только не говори, что ты приехал из-за этой бумажки. Стоило сказать Рози, и она разорвала бы всё в клочки, если б узнала, что ее использовали втемную.  
Гэри усмехнулся.  
\- Рози еще понадобится – и тебе, и мне. Адвокат с такой кристально честной беспринципностью – это находка. Так что подпишешь сам. Но я приехал не за этим.

Когда вы хотите...  
Когда вы очень сильно чего-то хотите, вы стремитесь к цели, как бегун к финишу. Все, что вам нужно - это приз. Все, что вы видите - очередной барьер. Все, о чем думаете - следующий шаг.  
Но если вы по-настоящему чего-то хотите, иногда не надо бежать. Иногда стоит остановиться и сделать глубокий вдох. Сосчитать до десяти.  
Посмотрите на мир в статике. За пределами вашей гонки. Может быть, вы увидите то, чего не замечали на бегу?  
Еще раз пересчитайте столбики. Не пожалейте времени. Вы успеете, если ваши расчеты действительно верны.  
Но может быть, стоит изменить принцип? Может быть, есть решение проще? Может, нужно поменять позиции?  
Да, я не говорю ничего нового. Ничего оригинального. Ничего такого, чего бы вы ни слышали тысячу раз, и о чем не могли бы подумать сами.  
Так подумайте. Сейчас. Прежде, чем рванете со старта.  
Потому что если вы хотите…  
Если вы очень сильно чего-то хотите – велик шанс подмены.  
В погоне за целью жизни легко потерять ее смысл.  
Вам действительно нужен этот приз? Вы точно собираетесь поднимать этот камень?  
Гэри сказал:  
\- Я сейчас счастлив оттого, что буду ходить, и я устал – только поэтому предлагаю. Я пока не могу воевать и не хочу ждать удара в спину. Ты вряд ли жалеешь, и, наверно, имеешь право. Но я все равно ненавижу тебя за то, что ты со мной сделал, и ты тоже меня не простил, потому что и я не раскаиваюсь. Мы не можем друг друга простить, но можем забыть друг о друге. Мы оба кое-что сделали и кое от чего воздержались. Это честно. Давай начнем каждый свою жизнь, как если бы не были знакомы никогда. Я приехал, чтобы спросить...  
Он посмотрел на меня в упор:  
\- Мы в расчете?  
И я сказал:  
\- Да.

Когда находишь бизнес, под который ты заточен, – он обычно идет. Я не брался за все дела подряд. И до сих пор этого не делаю. Но у меня появились заказчики. Деньги. Рекомендации.  
Когда Элис Кэссиди родила девочку, на крестины я уже был приглашен. Не то чтобы я сильно обрадовался новому статусу, но было приятно. Мне нравился Шейн. Он сиял.  
Я купил Кэрол квартиру на Манхэттене, а сам переехал в наш дом. Там жил мой отец. И мой дед. Он был редким выжигой и скупердяем, но мне-то какая разница?  
Я не искал связей. Никакого рода. Но и не бежал от них.  
Я вообще с некоторого времени предпочитаю не бегать.

Потому что иногда достаточно просто уметь ждать.  
Через год Гэри приехал сам. Уже без коляски. Он прилично хромал, но его это даже красило. С такими как Гэри так бывает.  
Если бы вы захотели Гэри в двадцать четыре… я даже не знал бы, что вам посоветовать. Он уже этим не занимался. Ну разве что из любви к искусству.  
Если вы ему понравитесь, он даст вам и так.  
Я все еще думаю, что это какая-то хуйня с головой. А впрочем, мне плевать.  
Он выглядел дорого. Дешево дорого, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Он стоял у двери моего дома.  
\- У тебя неплохая репутация и есть деньги, а ты обитаешь в задрипанной бруклинской халупе.  
\- Мне тут нравится. Я люблю этот Лонг-Айленд.  
\- Мы могли бы поговорить? Только не здесь, – он кивнул в сторону такси, припаркованного поодаль. - В отеле.  
\- Хочешь показать, что остановился в "Плазе"?  
\- В "Сохо Гранд". Не хочу входить в этот дом.  
\- Понимаю.  
Мы сидели в ресторане отеля. Он заказал мартини и какую-то французскую херню, концептуально размазанную по тарелке. Я - виски и стейк.  
По сути, он занимался в Калифорнии тем же, что и я. Он много говорил: о делах, партнерах, репутации, людях. Я думал о том, что он называет заказчиков клиентами, и что в его гараже наверняка стоит взятый в кредит "Мазератти", но не выплачен очередной взнос за дом. Когда он начал облизывать пальцы, а я осознал, что не помню последних пяти фраз, которые он произнес, я спросил:  
\- Зачем ты приехал в Нью-Йорк? Что тебе нужно? Деньги, связи, рекомендации? Чего ты по-настоящему хочешь?  
Гэри отложил вилку и поднял брови.  
\- Ты меня не слушал? Я же сказал: мне нужен партнер.  
Он перегнулся ко мне через стол.  
\- Я хочу получить тебя.

Если вы хотите кого-то получить – неважно, кого; получить можно любого – вы вполне можете сделать это сами. Любой человек это умеет – если по-настоящему хочет.  
Вопрос времени, денег и сил.  
Если вы хотите сэкономить первое и третье - я тот, кто вам нужен.  
Мое имя Ховард Бартош, но вы можете звать меня Хауи.  
Моего партнера зовут Гэри Террио. Он будет в курсе некоторых деталей, если вы захотите нас нанять, – это необходимо для дела.  
Я дал вам возможность подумать, но что-то подсказывает мне, сэр, что вы уже приняли решение.  
Мы вам подходим?  
Отлично. Тогда приступим.  
Я рассказал вам свою историю.  
Теперь я готов выслушать вашу.


End file.
